Shining Collection
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: High school student and garage band singer, Riku Umino, had always crushed on his best friend Kairi. But then he met painter Sora Kaze, Kairi's 24-year old idol, and was lead into a life he'd never expect. SoRi yes, Sora's seme , AkuRoku, and others.
1. A Glimpse On TV

WHAT? A RE-WRITE OF SHINING COLLECTION? I KNOW, I DON'T KNOW EITHER!

**Title**—Shining Collection**  
Author**—Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Fandom**—Kingdom Hearts**  
Challenge**—None**  
Couplings/Characters**—SoRi, AkuRoku, LeClo, a few different OcxOC and a whole mixed and matched crew!**  
Warnings/Rating**—M for dug abuse, alcohol, cussing, and just generally everyone being dicks and assholes. Hahahaha.**  
Summary**—High school student and garage band singer, Riku Umino, had always crushed on his best friend Kairi. But then he met painter Sora Kaze, Kairi's 24-year old idol, and was lead into a life he'd never expect. SoRi (yes, Sora's seme), AkuRoku, and others.**  
Notes**—Hi everyone!

* * *

**Shining Collection  
Chapter 1  
A Glimpse On TV**

* * *

"His art is amazing!"

Riku Umino rolled his aqua eyes delicately as his best friend and long-time crush, one Kairi Hitakate, squealed. Personally he could see nothing worth squealing over, the sharply-dressed man on television wasn't even that good looking. And neither was his art.

He, however, had crushed on Kairi since... well middle school really. But she never once turned towards him, the moment Sora Kaze had made an appearance in her vision, she'd been hooked. He wouldn't really call it love, he called it more idol worship.

That didn't mean Riku hated it any less.

Swooning, Kairi dramatically clutched her bright pink pillow to her tank top, squeezing the life out of it and practically dropping feathers on her white skirt. "I would love to own a painting by him."

"It's not even that good." He insisted.

"You don't even understand art." She shot back, "You figure considering your sexual preference you'd be all over that though."

Just a few short years ago, during a time when they'd been hiding from the rain in a random fast food joint, Riku admitted to Kairi about being bisexual.

Huh.

Maybe that was why she never paid attention to him?

Dammit, he'd cock blocked himself!

"_I hope everyone's inspired by my work._" Sora Kaze told on stage despite Riku's eternal torment. The ladies and gay men in the audience swooning at his tone and Riku was just mentally cussing himself out, "_My work has apparently brought inspiration to many, and that's something that I enjoy._"

The interviewer thanked him for his time and Sora sent a faint amused look his way before standing and waving goodbye to the cheering crowd. Riku couldn't stop his eyes from trailing over Sora's form as he exited, the man wearing jeans, a white tee and a bomber jacket; and somehow he was standing out more than the man dressed as a fruit onstage.

"They're having a contest you know?" Kairi asked, flipping channels the moment the interviewer called out what would be on next, "Go do the raffle down at Maggie's and you could win a chance to meet him and get a painting exclusively from him."

"Did you enter?"

Flushing brightly, Kairi nodded, "I didn't win, I wanted to though."

Riku leaned back to gaze over his friend quietly, her pale hand reaching up to brush a lock of red hair behind her ear, pink nails glistening brightly in the light.

What did she see in him?

"Well, at least you tried, Kai."

Hell, he should just heed his own advice.

* * *

"You did great today."

"Hn."

Naminé Matsuda, longtime best friend and cousin of Sora Kaze, frowned, "Sora..."

His bright blue eyes glared up at her, such a beautiful color for such a horrid look. "What?"

"You shouldn't give up, Sora, don't give in, please."

Instead he ignored her, glancing towards the wall in an attempt to avoid her eyes, "You can just go, Naminé, I will catch up with you later."

She shook her head, blonde hair falling into equally blue eyes, "I'll stay here with you."

He bit back the words on his tongue and watched her hand him his black bag. The contents were scarce but it took him a moment to find what he was looking for. Her eyes squeezed shut and she had to look away the moment he pulled the needle and white substance from his bag. In less time than it took to grab his hand he was ready, she could feel the sweat from his hand as hers lay gently in his. Eyes peering through watery tears, she watched him slide the needle into his skin with pinpoint years of accuracy.

Within a moment she released his hand, feeling the bile in the back of her throat, "I'm going to make some tea."

He settled calmly into his chair, refusing to look back up at her as he removed the needle. The tanned skin of his arm tickled pink around the entrance, he threw his objects onto the coffee table in front of him and slid his face into his hands.

"Sora." She whispered, even if he hadn't looked up at her, "You should stop doing drugs."

And that was the end of that, she left the room and his hands began to gradually shake.

* * *

Maggie was a store owner in the downtown shopping district, her store more of a crafts shop than anything else. Currently the warm orange-colored store was filled to the brim with people, most of them here for the raffle to meet a certain artist, others to actually get some shopping done.

"Hey Maggie." Riku waltzed over to the woman standing in the back near a large assortment of bears.

"Hello Riku." She smiled back, long curly hair pulled back into a low ponytail, "Aerith tells me you're doing well in school."

Aerith _Gainsborough_ was Maggie's niece and currently dating Riku's close friend, Zack Fair. Nodding politely, he smiled, "Yup, doing just fine, you look busy."

"We are, thanks to that raffle," she laughed, a bright and cheerful sound, "Have you entered the contest to meet Kaze-san?"

He could feel his eye twitch, having been annoyed from hearing that name from everyone around him as of late, "I haven't, but Kairi has."

She smiled and laughed again, "Yup, Kairi entered here." Quickly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a clean card requesting information from him, "Here, try and win for Kairi, who knows, you might be lucky."

He could hear the giggling in her voice, she'd known of his crush ever since he'd tried to make Kairi that ridiculously adorable plaid bear back in their first year of high school. Needless to say it ended up looking like a ridiculously ugly plaid rat that was never given.

With a sigh he reached out plucked it from her grasp, ignoring the look in her eyes. She smiled and shuffled the cards before putting them back in her pocket, then produced a small book in brown wrapped paper from the counter near her and handed it to him, "What's this?"

"I remember you enjoyed this series the last time you were here, they just brought in a new shipment and this is already the last one here."

"Oh." He smiled gratefully and thought of the comic book now snugglying in his grasp, "How much do I owe you?"

"Free of charge," She smiled before he could protest, "Think of it as thanks for helping me bring in the new items the last time you were here."

Unable to keep the grin off his face, Riku filled out the card before handing it back to her and leaving the store, feeling loads better than he had first entered.

* * *

"There are a lot of people entering that contest." Naminé looked genuinely surprised by the sheer number she was being told. "The numbers since two days ago has risen by over one hundred and fifty people."

A week after said contest they had almost one million entries, every day the entries seemed to grow. She hadn't even known there were this many people near them.

Silence was the only thing she heard though, but she was not fazed, it had happened more often than not, "What made you agree to this contest anyways?"

"Money." Sora replied finally, his head leaned behind over the back of the couch.

Naminé eyed him as he leaned up to take a long drag of his cigarette before exhaling the smoke and leaving the butt hanging limply from his mouth, "You're lying."

"Nothing but money." He repeated, staring at her quite seriously.

"One of the reasons you left your family was because you were rich and the family flaunted the money." One of his eyebrows arched as she continued, "You just hated wealth."

"I don't touch money I don't earn." He snorted. "It's tainted."

"You're tainted too." She responded, ignoring his glare burning holes in the back of his head as she continued, "Drugs, drinking, smoking, hookers and prostitutes, all those things aren't exactly clean."

"I'm beyond that level of tainted-ness." He smirked, watching her freeze and turn to look quietly at him, "I don't expect to be saved, and you shouldn't either."

She walked across and pulled the cigarette from his mouth, trashing it in the ash tray before pulling him close. He pulled back lightly but her grip was firm and with a sigh he simply gave in.

* * *

Riku plopped onto his bed to open his new comic, grinning insanely as he merely glanced at the cover.

The comic book was extremely popular as of now, a more girly comic than anything, but it had pretty amazing action scenes. And besides, he'd been interested in it for the longest time, the story of a young boy who abandoned his rich parents to do what he wanted after a failed planned marriage to another man. It sounded interesting just by hearing about it.

There was also, of course, the credits.

_Story by Akira Tsuguharu  
Art by Sora Kaze_

Pursing his lips, Riku had to agree, Sora was amazingly gorgeous, he couldn't lie about him swooning over the photo on the inside cover. A calm look, spikes going every which way, eyes surrounded by dark lashes, lips pressed into a gentle line. It almost gave Riku a heart attack.

But Riku would fiercely determine his love for Kairi. Even if he would have a one-night stand with Sora Kaze (which would never happen anyways). Besides, Sora Kaze would be a popular subject for now, but over time people would grow bored of him, just as they had with everything else.

Wouldn't they?

He could almost feel Kairi laughing at him, she would never know what his problem was, but with how he was acting she would definitely laugh at him.

Gods, he was such a girl.

Sora Kaze sucked.

* * *

Naminé laughed until her face would go red, Sora looked perfectly content with this.

"Auron!" She gasped, her ears even tinting red, "Auron's going to kill you when he finds out you painted him!"

He smirked and shrugged at her response, continuously painting the man's raven hair.

"So." Wiping tears from her eyes, she breathed out and attempted to get back to the focus at hand, "Who do you want to pick to win the contest?"

"Someone who's not a fan." He responded easily, still painting.

"Why not?"

Their eyes met, once, and he was back to painting, "Then they won't judge me."

Softly her hand clasped his, together they eyed the painting in front of them, "I'm not going to let them judge you, not anymore."

* * *

**Tke**: So uh... yay a rewrite... and stuffs... well for those of you new, welcome. For those who have sat through this horrible story before, welcome back! :D


	2. Saving His Life

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Vanity4Ever**: I understand that, don't worry, I'm just gonna do one big update thing, ya know? I've just got a bit more to go.

**Happytears**: Isn't Sora just the greatest druggie you've ever seen?

**Minamotogirl**: thank you!

**Chaos Raider Tenshi**: Riku has too many problems, usually when someone writes a fic Sora's only problem is 'oh my god, I'm gay!' (though we still love those) So I figured we'd need something different. Sora will be a Riku-whore later, don't worry, he will be.

**Tar Leigh**: I don't know either, I have a friend, and he still does it, but he's always telling me about his 'adventures of being high' or how to avoid certain things while high. So truthfully, I kind of based Sora on him, he seems a bit rude like he doesn't care but he really does and has a heart of gold deep down.

**Sora's Savior**: It's kinda creepy how Gravi is really similar to this, lol, so yeah, thanks for the review!

**XwolfdevilX**: I'm updating!! I'm updating!!

**FREAKSHOW1**: Yeah, that truly is, but Gravi is a good manga, better than the anime. And actually, I'm not trying to make this anything like Gravi, so it's good if people can be like 'that wasn't in Gravi!' and then say 'that's so awesome!' after it, it works for me.

**Saber-Kon**: Not logging in AGAIN, eh? Oh man Saber-chan, I'm so sorry you're sick, you feeling any better now? Ah the classics (can we really call Pokemon a classic?) Get better soon, and RF still rocks!!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 2:**

**Saving His Life**

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku began his trek home, it'd been two days since Maggie gave him the book and Kairi told him about that damn contest.

With the closing of the contest this coming week, Kairi had begun to buy anything online that she couldn't find here on Destiny Islands.

She was obsessed.

He growled, kicking a rock that sat stilly on the floor, as if mocking him.

He'd just been at Kairi's house, where she'd been ranting on and on how she deserved to win the contest, that painting, and maybe get a boyfriend.

God, would it ever stop?

RING!

RING!!

RING!!!

Apparently not.

He looked at the caller ID before pressing the 'talk' button and placing it to his ear, "_Look Kairi, I don't care._"

"_But Riku-!!_" She cried out mockingly, "_You're my BEST friend you MUST buy me Sora's painting!!_"

Riku rolled his eyes at the joke, "How much is it?"

"_Two million three hundred._"

Riku nearly dropped his phone, "NANI?!?! You're FUCKING insane!!"

"_For my birthday?_"

"I'm not buying you a fucking two million—!"

"_Oh come on Riku, you're family's completely loaded, even more than mine, they wouldn't miss TEN million!!_"

"Forget it Kairi, go buy the damn painting yourself!!"

"_But—!!_" She cried, only to be cut off as Riku snapped his phone shut.

As soon as he pulled his hand down, it was grabbed. Riku whirled, coming face to face with an extremely pale man.

The man chuckled, black hair swishing around his face, "Well, well, well, if it isn't a little rich brat." His group of three laughed behind him, each big and bulky, but Riku knew probably not too smart.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Simple, we're too poor to buy our own phones, maybe you could give us yours and the rest of the money you have on you?"

"Heh…" Riku gave a smirk, "Sorry, I don't give my money to guys that are too busy fucking each other rather then getting jobs."

"WHAT?!" The boy cried, he growled before pointing towards Riku, "GRAB HIM!!!!"

One charged directly towards Riku, without warning the silver haired teen grabbed him by his shirt and collar, throwing him over himself and tossing the boy into a pole behind him.

The other two others ran after, one grabbing Riku by the leg and the other by Riku's arm, they landed onto the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Riku cried out, starting to use his other arm to punch the guy, but the boy on his arm wasn't budging.

"You should've just done what we said." The boy with black hair answered, standing above Riku.

Riku's eyes widened, watching the boy pull out something silver, only to stare down the barrel of a gun.

"Now get ready to feel the punishment."

The finger was pulling back…

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The boy squeaked in surprise, his finger pulled the trigger as the gun went off. The bullet pierced through Riku's skin, sticking itself in his ribcage.

Riku's head fell to the ground, darkness covering his sight.

He could see small white heels running towards him, before black boots came closer, faster.

The kids had let go of him before then, but he still felt like he was being held down.

"Kid?" He heard a deep voice whisper before he closed his eyes.

Riku lost consciousness.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Naminé smiled, bouncing back and forth on her white heels as she waited outside the Coffee Bean.

She finally convinced Sora to get out of the house for a few days and stop painting. They'd just finished a movie, that Sora actually seemed to enjoy, and now they were getting coffee.

But what made Naminé happiest was during the movie she ask Sora what he thought of it and Sora gave her a small, real smile, and told her he loved it.

When Sora first broke off his family ties, Naminé had been the only one to support him, and he exclaimed to her, she'd be the only on he'd smile around.

And it was true, only she had seen his true smile in the years.

Except he'd rarely smiled truly every two years or something, so when she saw him smile, she knew what she had to do.

She was _so_ buying Sora _Blood and Chocolate_ when it came out on DVD.

Suddenly a scream pierced the somewhat empty street, and a cracking sound. Naminé went pale, it sound like bone.

She raced, turning the corner to see a boy in front of her, leaned up against the pole. That's what made that cracking sound.

In front of her were two boys holding a boy half their size and a kid point a gun towards the boy they held down.

Naminé did the only thing she could think of.

Scream.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The piercing sound of the gun raced through the air, footsteps were behind her as the three boys ran off, leaving their half-dead friend on the floor.

Sora had, obviously, dropped the drinks when he heard Naminé yell, he was now turning the corner.

"NAMINÉ!!"

Naminé turned, pointing towards the silver-haired boy's body, her left hand partly covering her mouth, "SORA!! There's a boy he's shot!! We have to help him!!!!"

Sora nodded, zooming towards the boy, the boy seemed to be a few years younger than him, maybe seventeen??

"Kid?"

Half-closed aqua eyes slid shut, the boy's breath becoming lighter.

"Naminé, give me my jacket, and that extra gauze you carry."

She flung the items towards him, reaching his side, "How bad is it?"

They'd completely ignored it was on a street, the boy was bleeding and they didn't know how deep the bullet had gotten.

Sora pulled out his pocketknife, cutting open the boy's sweater to reveal a nicely-shapped seventeen-year old body.

'_Girls must be all over him._' Sora couldn't help but mentally laugh. However he turned the kid slightly, seeing the bullet pierce the skin, but it wasn't too deep.

"Naminé, do you have tweezers?"

She nodded, pulling them out of her drawing bag and hand it to him.

No one seemed to be around to see Sora pull out the bullet, giving it to Naminé, who wrapped it in a tissue.

The brunette sighed, wrapping the gauze against the teen's body before attempting to cover him with the shredded shirt. After a bit, he gave up and covered the boy with his jacket.

Naminé sighed, tossing the bullet into a small pouch she used on special occasions.

"Now I need some more coffee." Sora stretched, being to walk back to the shop.

"Sora!" Naminé sighed, standing up, "There is a kid, you probably just saved the life of, and all you think about is your coffee?!"

"Basically." Sora answered, turning and giving his usual smirk.

Naminé sighed again, annoyed. She knew somewhere, deep down, that Sora would be worried about the kid. But that would be deep down, he'd been hurt and destroyed so much he'd pushed most of those feelings away. "Sora, oh, I forgot, I have something of yours."

"Keep it." He shrugged, turning to go back to get coffee.

She pulled out a small bag of green-brown plant pieces, "Well look here, I have your weed." She pulled out another thing, "And your cocaine." And finally, Sora's most needed item, "And your needle."

Sora turned, eyes narrowed and lips frowning.

She squeaked, pulled another object out of another pocket, "And look Sora, I have your cigarettes!"

The man sighed, blowing his hair out of his face and walking back, "Fine, I'll stay with the kid, you get the coffee."

She handed back all his items, smiling, then skipped off to the shop.

Sora sighed with a shake of his head. He pulled the boy up against the wall, then squatted next to him, back pressed against the wall. In an instant he pulled a cigarette out, placed it in his mouth, pulled out his black lighter, and lit it.

Five minutes passed by, Sora was almost completely finished with his cigarette.

"Hey."

He looked up to see a man with pinkish-brown hair and blue eyes looking him up and down, and then looking at the kid that had been sitting, passed out, against the wall.

"You selling the kid?"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Sure, I can work with that, how much you want for him?"

The man pulled out a rather-large bag of cocaine, "All this?"

"I'm not one to complain." Sora shrugged, grabbing the bag and placing it in Naminé's drawing bag. He stood, smashed his cigarette to the ground and pulled the bag onto his shoulder. He lifted his jacket off the kid, not watching the kid's body give a slight shiver from being exposed to the cold air, "Have fun with him."

Sora walked to the coffee shop, only to see Naminé already in front of him. She looked rather upset, "Sora we're the kid?"

Sora shrugged, "Sold him."

Naminé dropped the drinks, but Sora had caught them, "YOU WHAT?!"

The brunette eyed the third coffee cup, "I'm not gonna stop someone if they want something."

Naminé began to drag him back towards the area, only to see the man attempting to pick up the still-knocked out kid. "Excuse me."

The man turned and eyed her, one of the boy's arms on his shoulders as he held it there. "How may I help you?"

She reached in her bag, pulled out the drugs, ignored Sora's protest, and shoved the drugs back in the man's face, "I'm sorry my cousin led you astray, but that boy is not for sale!"

"The deal's already—!"

"THERE WAS NO DEAL!!" She screamed, throwing the drugs in the man's face, "Sora doesn't even OWN that kid!! He CAN'T sell him!!"

The man's eyes went wide, "Sora?" He pointed at the brunette, shaking, "I knew you looked familiar!! You're that popular artist that everyone's in love with!!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

The man eyed him, dropped the boy and took off.

Naminé checked the boy's pulse, "He's still fine."

Sora shrugged, grabbing the bag off the floor, "He left his drugs."

She glared at him, "Sora."

"What?" He snapped, "If they're innocently there by themselves, it's free property, isn't it?"

She paused; she truthfully couldn't disagree with him.

"Then shut the fuck up." Sora hissed.

"Sora, let's take him to your house."

Sora raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"Your. House." She answered again, then her eyes gave a slight water, "Please? This kid could get extremely sick or something, he could die."

Sora instantly glanced at the kid's face, he was pretty good looking, probably wouldn't last long on the streets, "He's a spoiled brat probably, leave him, get used to street life or something."

She glared, "I can always just call someone."

Sora scoffed, "Someone?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Someone you haven't talked to in years. And I can give him the weekly report of you being a bastard and helping some kid."

Sora sighed, "Fine." He nudged the kid's head with his foot. The boy's head turned slightly with the movement of Sora's foot, "He'll be out for a while."

Naminé began to dig through one of the boy's pockets, "Ah hah! A school ID!" She opened it, looking at it before handing it to Sora, "His name is Riku."

Sora glanced at the wallet before flicking it back onto the boy's body, "I don't fucking care what his god dammed name is, if we're going, let's go."

She nodded, stuffing the ID back in Riku's pocket before helping to haul him on Sora's back. She wrapped Riku's arms around Sora's neck as Sora supported him by grabbing under the knees.

Naminé was glancing through a small booklet as they walked the few streets to Sora's house/workshop.

"Speaking of which, Squall wanted to talk to you."

"Uh huh." Sora nudged the boy up; he had started to fall, "What about?"

"Well he IS the one in charge of the contest thing, so they needed to set up how the winner is announced."

"Tell Squall to do whatever the fuck he wants." Sora answered, walking a bit faster.

She shook her head, smiling, "You know Sora, you're really just a smoking, drug doing, cold hearted huggable bear, aren't you?"

Sora eyed her as she walked to keep pace with him.

"That didn't make any sense."

"Fine, fine ice princess."

"Hn."

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku awoke, his head pounding horribly. "Ow…." He shot up, remembering the gun but winced and fell back harshly onto the bed.

"You might want to be careful." A giggle.

Riku turned to see a beautiful older woman with blond hair falling to her right shoulder and light blue eyes, "Oh."

She smiled and held out her hand, "The name's Naminé."

Riku took her hand, "Riku."

She tugged gently and helped him get out of the bed. His plaid, blue and white, pants were still on, his black tenni shoes were on, his shirt was off, bandages wrapped around his stomach and over one side of his shoulder.

"Heehee, creepy feeling, isn't it?" She pushed him gently towards a door, "You might want to go thank your savor."

He nodded, walking with her through the door.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

As soon as Riku walked through the door, Naminé's hands still on his shoulders.

No matter what, he was nervous.

What was his savor going to be like?

The two sitting on the couch talking were brunettes, the first glanced up at him.

His short brown hair was wavy, dark grey-blue eyes piercingly looking at him in confusion.

The other turned, Riku almost screamed.

It was _Sora 'god-dammed-gorgeous-artist' Kaze_!!

Naminé gave him a small smile, pushing him to sit on the couch, where he sat next to Sora, and he could now smell the tobacco of the cigarette hanging partly out of Sora's mouth.

The first brunette's eyebrows shot up as Riku stared at him, "You giving kids homes now Sora?"

Sora had glared at him, "You wish Squall, that way you could dump Ellone on me for business trips."

"Hey that's a good idea, never thought of that."

"Shut up."

Naminé cleared her throat softly, "Sora saved this kid Squall." Naminé patted Riku's shoulder comfortly, the silver-haired boy twitched.

Squall raised an eyebrow at Sora, "You actually care about someone other than yourself?"

Sora glared, taking a drag from his cigarette, "Naminé forced me to, didn't want me to let some kid die."

Riku's eye twitched, kid?!

Squall kept his eyebrow rose, "So you brought the kid here?"

"It was only a few blocks away from where the kid got hurt."

"So let the kid go home."

"I'm not a kid!!" Riku shouted out angrily, glaring at Squall.

Squall's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise, "You're not a kid?"

Riku glared darkly, "No!"

"What's your name kid?" Sora looked down at Riku.

Riku glared back, "I'm not kid, it's Riku."

Naminé would be seen eye twitching she told Sora the boy's name earlier! How could he forget!!???

"His name is Riku, Squall." Sora offered, using his hand as if introducing Riku.

"Whatever." The older brunette sat back, "So back to matters, which way did you want to pick the winner of the contest?"

Sora shrugged, he then glanced down at Riku, "You in the contest, kid?"

Riku glared at him again, "I was forced into it."

The two raised their eyebrows, Naminé giggled, "Forced?"

"Yeah, by my best friend, Kairi."

"There ya go." Sora thumbed at Riku, "We'll let this kid and his girlfriend win."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Riku cried out, although he wished it were true.

"I guess we could go with that, a boy Sora saved." Squall smirked while Sora flipped him off, "It'd be all over the papers."

"Meh."

"So now that's covered." Squall gazed at Riku, who glared at him, "What're you going to do with the kid?"

Riku almost wailed, again?!

"Send him back home." Sora scoffed, he looked down at Riku, "You can pack your shit up and go, if you want."

Before Riku could even open his mouth, Naminé broke in, "Why not let him pay you back or something, Sora? You did, after all, save his life."

Squall was smirking, "Yeah Sora, make him clean your house or something."

Sora just killed his cigarette on the ashtray on the table between the couches they sat on, "My house isn't a place for kids."

"Yeah, especially since Sora's cocaine and heroine's right out in the open." Squall smirked; Sora threw his empty cigarette carton at him.

Naminé sighed, "I'm taking Riku, we're going to get something to eat." With that she led him out of the room, helping him get his stuff together so she could take him home afterwards.

Squall gazed over to his left where a new painting hung where Sora's picture of his family, that he did himself, used to be.

"You do realize Sora."

The younger brunette glanced up at him before seeing his eyes were on the painting.

The painting was a black haired man with grey and white streaks running through his hair in a long red overcoat.

"Auron's going to kill you for painting him."

Sora smirked, "I know."

X.X.X.X.X.X

Naminé smiled at Riku, she'd taken them to a slightly high-class restaurant, although it wasn't as high-class as many thought it would be.

"So, Riku, tell me more about yourself."

Riku looked down at the small salad they'd given him, "Well, I go to Destiny islands High, I'm a junior, almost senior, my best friend is Kairi, erm… I'm seventeen, anything else?"

She smiled, shaking her head and began on her salad again.

Riku huffed, flinging back on his seat, it wasn't a good thing to do in a high-class place, but he was too ticked off to care, "What was _with_ him?!"

Naminé blinked before giving a small giggle, "You mean Sora?"

Riku glanced up darkly at her.

"Don't worry, Sora's always been a Badass for many years, it just takes some getting used to."

"You mean ever since he was a kid he's been like that?" Riku raised an eyebrow, feeling complete sorry for Naminé if that _were_ the case.

Naminé instantly frowned, and Riku could tell that look never really matched her face, "No, he wasn't always like this. He didn't really start doing this until his fiancée…" She trailed off but shook her head and gave him a fake smile, "Anyways, don't mind Sora, he'll be a lot softer once you get to know him."

Riku gave her a questioning look, "His fiancée?"

Naminé instantly started on her salad again, "You should hurry up so we can get you home."

X.X.XX.X.X

"Again?!" Naminé scream, walking in the door to find Sora sitting there while his blonde book partner, Larxene, stood there and pushed a needle into his skin.

"This is just the heroine." Larxene squealed excitedly, the thing she loved about Sora the most was he didn't care, he'd do everything, and nothing she did that would put people in the hospital could ever really injure him, "Next is the cocaine."

Naminé sighed, putting her stuff down on the coach next to Sora.

RING!

RING!

RING!

Naminé looked at the caller ID, "Sora."

"Who is it?" He asked, not even wincing as Larxene took the needle out, filled it, then jabbed it in again. He knew there would be a bruise for a while.

"It's Axel and Roxas's number."

Sora's eyes snapped open, pupils dilated, "Don't answer it."

"But—."

"I. Said. No." Sora growled, his head rising up to glare at Naminé.

The younger blond nodded and sighed. She walked back to the couch and grasped Sora's hand in attempted comfort, "I invited Riku back over."

"The kid should just stay home."

Naminé smiled as Larxene finished, "I think it'll do you some good to hang out with people other than the ones you already know." With that she tugged Larxene out of the room to tell her all about Riku and how Sora saved him.

Sora rolled his eyes and relaxed on the couch, a few minutes later he was asleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: yay!! Another chapter up!!

Riku: TT I GOT SHOT!!

Tke: that you did.

Riku: Xx and Sora SAVED me!!!

Sora: hn.

Tke: thinking of it, I have chap 3 already written out!! YAY!! So if I get 20 reviews (maybe 19, MAYBE) then I will post that one up. (Okay, not really, I just really am bored...)

REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF SORA FALLING ASLEEP ON THE COUCH!!!!


	3. And The Winner Is

Tke: back with another chapter!! This is my current favorite story to work on besides Tale As Old As Time and Ocean Blue and Sapphire. But I'm getting back into To Love Another and Over The Moon so don't worry!!

Riku: damn Sora.

Tke: stop being so angry just because of Tifa—!

Riku: **_seething_** I'M NOT ANGRY BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN WHORE!!!

Tke: … yes you are. **_Riku glares_** I don't own a damn thing, why do we have to put this in every god-dammed chapter?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Reviews**:

**Xwolfdevilx**: I'm updating!!

**Sora's savior**: Sora as a badass always amuses me; I love to read stories like that. (For instance Cattypatra's High School Democracy) That junkie, he's important, his brown-pink hair should've been recognizable. XD

**Chaos Raider Tenshi**: Actually, Chaos-san, Axel and Roxas have to do with a certain said fiancée, that's all I'm saying…

**REAKSHOW1**: Larxene DOES like to cause people pain, so the idea attached to me quickly.

**Darkspider**: chocolateeeeee…. No! Wait! Just came from birthday party and overloaded on sweets!! NOOOOOOOOO!!! Oh well, too bad, I did get my own mini piñata… hehehehe… actually, Roxy is pretty innocent, I blame Axel. :D

**Saber Kon**: An idea… Sora and Riku become a couple and end up in a school of straight guys? (Yeah, five second thinking there…) All it takes is to take a bunch of your favorite fics and combine certain ideas to create your own. That's what I do at times.

**Cearedin**: I don't mind if you didn't sign in or not. Usually the only people I really bug about that are people I know, or have stuck with me for a long time **_glances upward_** like Saber Kon and Chaos Rider Tenshi XD because I know they're review at least ten or so of my stories.

**Audunke**: Actually, he was pretty in character during that. Because Riku's a spoiled rich brat, right? What do they usually do when they don't get their way? They throw a temper tantrum.

**KariseSohma**: That'll happen a lot, because Sora likes to keep his past a mystery. His fiancée's actions changed him because he used to be babied, and when it happened, he got to see the darker side of life.

**Celendiar**: I might do a bit of Axel and Roxas; I have to think about it. But they do play major roles in Sora's life I can say that.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Shinning Collection**

**Chapter 3:**

**And The Winner Is...**

X.X.X.X.X.X

It was natural for Sora to go to his manager's office, talk with Auron and Squall for a couple hours about a new painting, go to a store and buy cigarettes, then come home, crash on the couch, and smoke half the pack in an hour.

Yeah, that _was_ normal for Sora.

But apparently, today wasn't normal.

"What are you doing here?" Sora questioned, he'd just pushed his front door open, plastic bag on his right arm, his last cigarette from his last pack hanging slightly out of his mouth, burning itself to allow red-ish black ashes to fall to the floor.

"WAHHHHHHHHH!!" A bucket of cold water covered Sora's head, causing him to drop the cigarette out of his mouth in surprise.

Was it normal for a kid not even out of high school to be cleaning 24-year-old Sora's house?

Probably not.

"Kid, didn't I tell you to get out?"

The silver haired teen had been bright red, embarrassed for the fact he actually threw the water bucket towards the 'intruder' of the house when it turned out to be the owner.

Naminé, who'd just come out of the kitchen, began to laugh, "Sora, remove that shirt!!"

Sora removed the bucket from the top of his head, glancing down at his clothes.

And did that kid just squeak?

"What's the kid doing here?" Sora ignored Naminé's order and pointed towards the teen.

"MY NAME IS RIKU!!"

"He's cleaning!"

"Why the fuck is he cleaning?"

"HEY!! CAN YOU EVEN SAY IT!?"

"Because _you_ saved his _life_, so he's doing it as payment."

"SPELL IT R-I-K-U!!"

"Some damn kid doesn't need to do a job I can pay someone to do!"

"HEY!!"

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not letting him leave just because you don't like him!!"

"Sora?"

In the doorway stood a pale girl with short brown hair, cinnamon brown eyes, she wore a turquoise short-sleeved blouse, a white skirt with buttons on the side, a yellow jacket wrapped around her elbows, and yellow tenni shoes.

Naminé smirked, Riku looked confused, and Sora's mouth quickly shut.

"Hey Ellone, what can we do for you?"

The girl smiled, walking over to Sora and giving him a hug before pulling her nose to his chest and taking in a small whiff.

"Sora, have you been smoking again?"

Naminé just smirked larger and Sora glared at her.

Sora looked down into her eyes and froze. She looked just like a child that was going to lecture you on something she clearly didn't understand.

"Y-yeah, stress, ya know?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust before tsking him, she then moved away and hugged Naminé, ready to talk some more until she spotted Riku.

"Oh?" She bent down slightly, "And you are?"

"Riku." The teen gave a small smile as Naminé signaled him to.

She gave a cheerful smile before looking at Sora with a smile on her face, "Is Riku your new boyfriend, Sora?"

"WHAT?!!?" Came the shouts from the males while Naminé giggled.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT A HIGH SCHOOL KID!!??" Sora exclaimed, glaring harshly at Riku.

Riku flipped him off, "LIKE ANYONE WOULD DATE THAT SELF-CENTERED BASTARD ANYWAYS!!!"

Ellone giggled, Naminé in heels of laughter.

"Okay, okay." Ellone smiled, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder, calming the brunette instantly, "I'm sorry I said that, it's not true, I see that now."

"Hn." Sora growled, arms folding as Riku was still glaring at him.

Naminé just shook her head, inviting the newest brunette to eat dinner later.

"Sure!" Ellone cried out instantly, "I'll bring Squall and Rinoa too!!"

She said her goodbyes and left, Riku turned to Naminé, "Squall and Rinoa?"

Naminé just smiled, "That man you met yesterday is Squall." Riku seemed a little ticked, the man that kept calling him 'kid'. "And this girl that has a major crush on him, Rinoa Heartily, he won't admit it, but he actually likes her back."

"And Ellone is?"

"Squall's aunt." Sora supplied, dropping his bag, finally, onto his couch, "She's his mother's little sister."

"Hm." The area above Riku's nose crinkled, he was thinking hard.

"Are you thinking?" Sora questioned.

"Doesn't it look like that, moron?" Riku shot back.

A grin just appeared on Sora's face, "I knew I was smelling _smoke_."

Naminé sweatdropped and sighed, holding Riku back from trying to kill Sora.

Sora merely walked towards his room, "I'm going to shower." He informed Naminé, then slammed his door shut.

Riku growled, finally being released by Naminé, and glancing over to the bucket that lay on the floor.

Naminé just smiled and patted his shoulder before heading to the kitchen to start dinner.

Sora's door suddenly opened and the brunette peaked his head in through the door.

"Oh and Riku?"

Riku turned, surprised to hear Sora not calling him 'kid'.

Sora gave a smirk, "You might want to start cleaning from the very beginning."

Sora's door slammed shut just as the bucket collided with it.

Riku growled throwing the cloth down in his had onto the floor, where it landed with a small 'plish'.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Dinner had been awkward, at best.

At least for the males.

Sora and Squall always had a conversation that somehow ended with paintings Sora was owing to people for money. God, Squall was constantly like his mother or something. 'Sora, remember, the mayor wants that portrait of the town hall' or 'Sora, weren't you going to paint that showcase for that orphanage?'

But now, during dinner, that Naminé, Ellone, and Rinoa had been squealing on one side of the table, that left Sora, Squall and Riku on the other side, sweatdropping.

"The company says you can have your little boyfriend over here be the winner." Squall replied easily to Sora, thumbing towards Riku.

"I'm not his boyfriend!!" Riku cried out, only to be ignored.

"As long as we're not making the damn thing public." Sora grunted, trying not to think of the cigarettes in his pocket. Yes, he really needed one by now; Naminé had never been one to complain when he smoked wherever he wanted. But Ellone, who was like the mother he never really had, had never wanted anyone to smoke around her.

Ellone granted him a smile from across the table, "Sora, I wanted you to talk with someone!"

Sora blinked, looking up from his dish to Ellone, "Who?"

"Yuna."

Sora blanched, "Tidus's wife? What the hell do I want to talk to her for?"

"She wants you to do the cover art of her next CD."

Sora rubbed his temples wearily, trying to ignore the pounding headache from not talking to Yuna and Tidus in several months and _needing_ his fucking _pack_ of _cigarettes_, _now_!

"Actually." Riku cut Naminé off, who was saying something about starting the main course, "I was hoping to talk to Sora alone, maybe, outside?"

The brunette blinked, gaze meeting Riku's. Riku just gave a grin, standing and walking towards the back of the house, which had been closer than the front.

The brunette blinked, but followed him out anyways.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"What was that about?" Sora questioned, following Riku out the door before shutting it.

"So the contest…" Sora raised an eyebrow, finally pulling out his cigarette box from his pocket. Riku watched him slide one out and use his black lighter to light it. "Can I give the winnings away?"

Sora ruffled the teen's hair, causing the teen to paw angrily at his hands and smooth out his silver hair again, "To your girlfriend?" He asked, leaning on the railing while watching the sea. Behind Sora's house, and his neighbors, was a railing, and after that was the sea, the whole city curved with the sea.

"Kairi's not my girlfriend!" Riku replied bitterly, eyes narrowing.

"Bring her along."

Riku paused.

"Excuse me?"

Sora just gave a smirk, "I could always use another cleaner."

Riku growled, punching the brunette, who merely smirked again, in the shoulder.

"Just bring her." Sora repeated, placing his half-cigarette in Riku's hand before walking back to his house with a wave of his hand. He wasn't going to smoke to the point where it'd be so obvious of the smell and just have Ellone yell again.

Riku glanced at it, annoyed, then chucked it out into the ocean before following the 24-year-old.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"AND THE WINNERS ARE!!!" The announcer scream into the microphone, his hand raised towards the large audience. There'd been over half the city attending this event.

"RIKU UMINO AND KAIRI HITAKATE!!"

There were sobs all around, from everyone that had entered but not made the final winning streak.

But soon, over the sobs, came a shout harder than Sora had ever heard, "OH MY GOD!!!!"

A young redhead raced up the stage faster than Sora could say his own name, Riku, as far as Sora could tell, trudging behind at a much calmer, normal, human pace.

"Waiii!! Waiiiii!! Waiiiiiiiii!!" The girl kept screaming over and over, her purple eyes bright as she stared joyously up at Sora.

Sora leaned down, "You must be Kairi." He flashed a small smile, the girl swooning.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Oh my god Riku, look how many people are packed here!!" Kairi cried out instantly, trying to get the best seats she could, but, as Riku figured, it was almost completely packed. Since two days ago, the companies debated Riku's winning and were leaning towards him not winning. So when Sora got them these seats, Riku was shocked.

A few seats in front of them had been a fight, all for who had the most of Sora's paintings.

Riku rolled his eyes, these girls, and guys, didn't know what Sora was like. These people would never put up with Sora, and Sora would only give them today and then never see them again.

'_He'd probably end up screwing them too._' Riku's fists clenched. He remembered two nights ago when he'd been helping Naminé clean up for a dinner Sora didn't show up to, when the brunette came right in, arm around a girl's waist, and led her to his room.

The girl waved at Naminé, as if Sora told her in advance who she was.

But when she saw Riku, she was different. Her black clothing matched her long raven hair as her chocolate eyes glinted evilly at him. Her pale skin crushed against his tanned as she snuggled up to him.

"Another whore?" Naminé whispered to herself in anger, although Riku had heard her. She threw the dish rag into the soap, "Tifa again!" She almost screamed but bit her lip, even though Riku could still hear.

By the time he'd come around the next day to help Naminé with shopping like he promised, the girl had been wearing Sora's old clothes and pulling him into a heart-wrenching kiss as soon as she saw Riku.

And Sora, Sora had done nothing but help the little witch with her stupid plans by wrapping his arms around her waist.

And as she walked by Riku, she turned and waved to Sora, who waved back, and gave a catcall with "I'll see you later Sor-kun!!!"

"Riku?"

Damn that little bitch!!

"Riku??"

Wait, why was he getting so worked up over fucking-cold-bastard SORA?

"Riku!?"

Sora could fuck who ever he wanted; Riku just met him _not_ even a _week_ ago, didn't he?

SMACK!!

"OW!!" Riku cried, grabbing the back of his head and glaring at Kairi, "What'd you do THAT for??"

Kairi pointed at his cell phone, "That chain you're oh-so-protective of, you're going to crush it."

He glanced down, staring at key chain that had a small silver key on it. He gave a small smile, staring fondly at it. It seemed weird to have it, he didn't really know why. He quickly pulled it down again, hoping Sora hadn't been looking from backstage and scanning the crowd. It wouldn't be good if Sora knew Riku had stolen it from him.

X.X.X.X.X FLASH BACK X.X.X.X.X

After that, woman, had left, Sora had left to have another meeting with Squall and Auron and talk about how to exactly hold the contest.

He'd snuck into Sora's room while Naminé was writing the list down and began to snoop around. He'd come across that bitch's clothing, which he quickly placed in Sora's fireplace and lit it. (It was a spur of the moment thing, maybe because he was pissed that she actually thought doing those things with Sora would get Riku pissed or something. And it worked, way too well, and Riku had no idea why he was pissed to begin with.) Soon his fingers had trickled down to a photo on Sora's dresser, next to his bed.

It was a younger Sora, obviously by his wide blue eyes and his face. He was completely different.

Sora's eyes were wide, with happiness that Riku couldn't even begin to imagine on this real Sora's face.

But most of all was the smile.

The most beautiful grin spread it's way across Sora's tanned skin, the smile was so beautiful it could even have _kings_ or _gods_ bowing down to him.

His fingers slid over Sora's face, maybe wishing that just once, once while he was here Sora would give him a smile like this.

Riku snorted to himself, 'wishful thinking.' He then glanced at the man next to Sora in the photo.

A taller, way taller, redhead with dazzling green eyes and good looks. Tattoos of upside down raindrops right under his eyes and he hugged Sora close, tanned skin mixing with tanned skin. Visibly written on the back of the frame were the initials 'S and A!'

'Whom's the A stand for?' Riku asked himself, only to receive no answer.

Then he paused to notice a key chain lying innocently under the photo frame. It was a small key, silver just as the ring holding it, and had an odd shape to it. He picked it up and noticed there was a small Mickey-Mouse looking emblem on the blade, but Riku seriously doubted Sora would have something so kidish.

There were footsteps turning down the hall.

"Riku?"

Riku clenched the key chain closer to his heart and dropped the photo into place, then ran out of the room to 'mend the fire' in the living room where Naminé soon found him.

Throughout dinner, Sora hadn't mentioned the missing key chain and Riku pulled his fist around it.

Sora looked up at him curiously a couple of times, because of the grin that lit up his face.

Riku's smile just reached his eyes as he smiled into his food.

X.X.X.X.X FLASH BACK END X.X.X.X.X

What he got so worked up over, Riku had no clue, but he had.

"AND THE WINNERS ARE!!!" The announcer screamed, charging with almost as much enthusiasm as the crowd. "RIKU UMINO AND KAIRI HITAKATE!!"

Kairi's raising arms smacked into the side of his face, "OH MY GOD!!!!"

Kairi began to run up to the area, nearly tripping over everything as she was coming towards the stage. "Waiii!! Waiiiii!! Waiiiiiiiii!!" Kairi was squealing with delight as soon as she locked eyes with Sora.

Sora leaned down, "You must be Kairi." He flashed a small smile, Kairi swooning.

Riku growled, how DARE Sora use his flirtatious nature on Kairi!!

He was about to snap his mouth open to yell when he remembered where he was. What would the whole islands say about his family if he did?

Riku quickly pressed his lips firmly together and chose to glare at Sora.

Sora's eyes glazed over him once before he looked towards Kairi. "Looks like Riku's being a stick in the mud, what if we go some place really nice?" He gave a small, small smile and Riku could see it was completely fake.

Everyone but Riku was staring at Sora with hearts in their eyes and around their heads, even the announcer started to.

"I'd love to go anywhere with you!" Kairi blurted out, her voice rising to a squeak; "I'd even face a blizzard with you."

Sora, yet again, gave that fake smile, "Let's not, okay? That'd be pretty dangerous."

"THANK YOU ALL AND HAVE A GOOD DAY!!!" The announcer screams finally, allowing the three to make their way towards a limo waiting outside.

Sora sat on one end, Kairi in the middle, and Riku at the other end.

Sora had grasped Kairi's hand, "What kind of food do you like?"

"No, no, no, we can go where ever you like."

Sora just shook his head softly, "You are the winner, I just get to be there with you, you choose everything."

"Chinese." Riku suddenly mentioned, glaring at Sora.

Sora smirked back, eyebrow rose, "You're still pissed about last time?"

Kairi blinked, '_l-l-last time?!_'

"You threw chow mien at my head!!" Riku turned to face him.

"You threw orange chicken at me!" Sora shrugged.

"Because you made that stupid perverted comment at the table!!"

"Naminé doesn't care if I talk about something like that!!"

"I bet you she does!!"

"Um… guys…?" Kairi began.

The two froze, remembering she was there before they weakly turned to glance at her.

"You two know each other…?"

'_Shit_.' Sora and Riku thought at once.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: another chapter down the drain this is fun.

Riku: muttering to himself

Tke: stop worrying about Tifa.

Riku: who the hell is A!?

Tke: … Reviewers get plushies of Ellone and Squall as one happy family!!

Riku: WHY THE HELL DID IT JUST SAY 'A'!? THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!


	4. Pleasing The Opposition

Tke: so yeah, I've been at the other house for Spring Break; how the fuck did I swing that? I have no idea!! So, I don't exactly know when I'll be on again, so I'm forking over chapter 4!! YAY!!

Riku: can we get started?

Tke: just so you can get—?

Riku: **_swipes hand over mouth_** SHUT UP AND LET THE PEOPLE READ!!

Tke: FINEEEEEE!!!! I was kinda rushed while writing this, so please forgive me if there are mistakes or something doesn't make sense **_bow_**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Shinning Collection**

**Chapter 4: Pleasing the Opposition**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Yeah…" Kairi popped up, watching the two begin to sweat, "Just how do you two know each other?"

Riku glanced up at Sora, the brunette watching him with a certain twinkle in his gaze. "Enlighten us." Came Sora's voice, almost like a dark chuckle.

Riku gaped at him, but stuttered anyways, trying to come up with something other than he got injured.

"I-I… I met him at my family's dinner and it just so happened my mom wanted me to go to his house, so I did, for dinner. And well…" Riku began to bail, glaring and pointing at Sora, "HE THREW CHINESE FOOD AT ME!!"

Sora just shook his head and rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the pressure of his cigarettes in his pocket.

"So, um…" Kairi glanced upwards, towards Sora, ignoring Riku frowning and folding his arms with a huff, "May we visit your house?"

Sora blinked, expecting this, as he remembered Naminé stayed behind to have her and Larxene clean up.

"Sure."

"THAT MESS??" Riku shouted out.

"It's perfectly clean!"

"Like hell it is!"

Kairi sweatdropped, choosing to stay back and out of their little tiff.

"You know what?" Sora glared, "I'm not here for you, I'm here for the winner." He pointed to her and glanced at her, "What's your name again kid?"

"Kairi." She gave a smile.

"I'm here for Kairi because that's what this damn contract is for!" Within an instant, Sora pointed to Riku, "If you want to stay in this fucking car—."

"Limo." Riku corrected him.

"Whatever, if you want to, then you have to obey her fucking rules so stop ranting or you're going to get kicked out of this car—."

"Limo."

"Whatever! Stop being an ungrateful little bitch and accept if before I kick you out of this car—!"

"Limo." Riku and Sora began to glare again.

"Besides, I'm technically a winner too, so you can't throw me out of this car!" Riku roared.

"Limo." Sora smirked, causing Riku to scowl.

Kairi began to laugh, causing the two males to freeze, "I never figured my best friend and idol would be this much fun together."

Riku pouted, huffing back into his seat, "The only reason I'm here is because Kairi's my best friend, otherwise I'd haul ass out of here."

"You think I really care?" Sora waved his arm, "Take off right now, see if I even begin to care."

"Naminé would."

Sora rolled his eyes, "She'll care for a _bird_."

"She'll still care."

"Your house sir." The limo driver, who had been sweatdropping the entire time, whimpered.

Sora pushed Riku out, jumping out himself, then reached a hand out for Kairi.

Riku glared, watching Kairi grasp Sora's hand as he led her up the steps to his house, laughing and chatting merrily. (Well, as merrily and fakely as Sora could muster) He blew his bangs out of his face and chose to follow them.

"Told you it's clean." Sora stated cockily, leaving the door open as Riku pushed passed him to see the spotless room.

"This wasn't even this clean when I cleaned it!" Riku hissed quickly, trying not to alert Kairi who had been spinning and taking everything in.

"Because Naminé and Larxene actually _work_."

Riku glared, smacking Sora in the arm before going into the house.

Sora smirked and closed the door behind them.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

After Sora had given Kairi the grand tour of the house, Naminé had just come back from shopping. The two girls got along perfectly, laughing and joking and becoming like sisters.

As they were picking on Riku, the house phone began to ring.

Sora walked over, picking it up without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_Sora?_"

Sora glanced at the receiver, then clutched it back to his ear, "Didn't I tell you to not call?"

"_I know, I swear, I know, but he's worried._"

"I'm not allowing you to play middle man for me and Axel, Roxas."

The male on the other line sighed, "_Listen Sora, I'm sorry okay? I can't do anything more than that. Just please come and see me, and just me, I swear._"

"Hmm…" Sora eased back, glancing at pen and paper next to the phone.

"_Can you meet me in ten, please? I just wanted to check up, because I worry too…_"

"Nice to know you care." Came the sarcastic reply.

"_Sora._"

Sora rolled his eyes, grabbing a pen, "Fine, where?"

After relaying the information, Sora went back to the kitchen saying Leon called before he went out of his house and walked to the coffee shop down the street.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Back? Just in time for dinner!" Naminé smiled, lifting a hefty portion of food onto the last plate as the other two were sitting.

Sora grunted, sitting next to the scowling Riku.

"Kairi, could you grab the drinks from the other kitchen?" Naminé asked softly, watching the redhead smile cheerfully and go. The blond turned towards Sora, Riku's questioning gaze on him as well, "Sora, Leon wouldn't get you this riled up, who was really on the phone?"

"A fucking blond whore worrying about his precious good-for-nothing-damn-life with a fiancée who needs to mind his own fucking, goddamed business."

Naminé and Riku didn't even need to read between the lines, Naminé frowned, "What'd Roxas want?"

"To talk to you about a certain _thing_ you're oh-so-perfectly planning." His once warm eyes (towards Naminé at least) had been glaring.

Naminé frowned, easing back into the seat, "You weren't supposed to know I was doing that."

"Fuck it." Sora muttered before Kairi burst through the door, cheerfully exclaiming she finally found what Naminé had asked for.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Some time after they took Kairi home, Sora left randomly and came back in the pitch black with a certain girl linked around him.

Riku couldn't make her out, because it was pitch black and he was sleeping over because his family was remodeling his room.

However, by the way she attempted (and managed) to kick Riku, he could tell it was Tifa.

And in the morning he woke up to find Sora laying on the couch, looking as if he had an impossibly big headache and Tifa leaning over him, large breasts in her small white tang top. Her miniskirt wasn't helping, but Riku's main focus was the face that she was nearly pressing her breasts to every sexual area ever as she leaned over him. His face, his chest, somehow to his crotch…

Riku nearly killed her, really he did.

And he wasn't going to take…

Whatever she was doing!

Anymore!

"Why are you here? You're always here every other day! Don't you have a home?"

She looked shocked and even Sora glanced at him and gaze him a weird look, but she smiled again, "Of course I do! But for a lonely girl like me, a man, like Sora, who has a warm bed and a great—."

"Too much information!!" Riku cried out, "My god, it's sad your brains aren't as big as your tits!!"

Within an instant she ran out of the house, crying.

Sora sat up from the couch, looking back where his front door was now open. He turned back to Riku, eyebrow raised, "Nice going, now I don't have a hole to fuck."

Riku groaned, smacking himself in the forehead. Sora shrugged, easing back onto the couch and closing his eyes to take a nap.

In the doorway, Riku could see Naminé give him thumbs up.

At least he pleased _someone_.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Haven't I told you to go home?" Sora asked, not looking up from his magazine as Riku ran by with the broom.

"If you're not cleaning up then who will?" Riku cried out, "Naminé left this morning to go meet up with Roxas and you're ignoring seeing the blond like the plague!"

"Why would I want to see a two-timing son-of-bitch with hair that looks like he left the blow dryer on too goddamed long and needs to get fucking contacts because he looks like a fucking Ken doll. "

Riku whistled, reading the paper in hand, "Wow you haven't called him that yet!" He grabbed a pen and wrote Sora's sentence on the paper entitled 'Everything Sora has called Roxas'. "You know, this is the tenth page, maybe you should write a book."

Sora rolled his eyes and set the magazine down on the coffee table next to the couch. He put on his shoes that sat next to the couch and stood, "I'm going to work."

Riku paused, hands holding the broom tightly, "O… kay…"

A few seconds later Sora spoke up again, "Are you coming?"

Riku blinked, "Huh??"

"You did want to come with me the next time, did you not?"

Riku broke into a smile, dropping the broom to the floor and running to grab his shoes.

Sora rolled his eyes, lighting another cigarette he just pulled out.

After running out the door (they kept forgetting small little trinkets and ness cities), they'd finally made it to the train station and a train was leaving in less than five minutes. They hoped the train, taking it all the way downtown before running towards the building at top speed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Just… made it…" Leon answered, clicking the button on his watch to stop recording time as Sora and Riku flew into the room.

"Just give me the wrap up." Sora glared, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You need to do artwork for Yuna, who wants some kind of fairy or pixie type thing—."

Sora snorted.

"And a man requested a painting…"

Sora's eyebrow rose, "Name?"

"… Axel…"

Sora's eyes glazed over, "I'm not doing shit for him."

"He says he wants it to be for a friend who loves your artwork."

Sora's arms crossed over his chest, "Forget it I said."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"They already sent the money."

"Send it back1"

"Boss won't let me."

Sora growled, standing up and walking out the door.

Riku sighed, standing up and following.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

Sora didn't look up from his spot on the floor, cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth.

"At least answer me!"

Riku growled, frustrated, and kicked a paint pan near him that clattered to its side.

"Kid…"

Riku turned; Sora still wasn't looking up at him.

"Why do you keep coming back? Back to my house, anyways…"

Riku opened his mouth, then closed it, "I-I don't know…"

Sora's gaze fell on him, "You don't know…?"

Riku shook his head softly, "Not really, but I do like to spend time with you guys." He walked over to Sora, who was still sitting against the wall and sat so close to him his shoulder touched with Sora's chest.

Sora said nothing but leaned on Riku's shoulder.

Riku nearly shivered, feeling the brunette's warmth against him. This wasn't really the same Sora he'd been having problems with, was it? This couldn't be! This Sora… was different… very different…

Sora leaned forward, lips connecting with the edge of Riku's lips, but to Riku it felt like it had been on the lips.

Riku turned a bright red, squeaking, as Sora stood.

"You wanted me to paint right?" Sora asked, grabbing a paintbrush and squirting out colors as if he'd done nothing.

Riku covered the side of his face; he could still feel Sora's lips pressed against him.

He shivered, watching Sora begin to paint.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: PLEASE REVIEW, SILL BEING RUSHED!!

REVIEWERS GET COOKIES SHAPPED LIKESORA OR RIKU!! YES, YOU CAN HAVE ONE OF EACH!!!


	5. Times Change

How would everybody feel about a Soiku lemon in about two chapters? I've been waiting OH-SO-NICELY to write it, and I can't hold back much longer! Tell me what you guys think!!

X.X.X.X.X

**Shinning Collection**

**Chapter 5: Times Change**

X.X.X.X.X

"So how is it over at his house?"

Riku frowned and closed his locker; glaring at his best friend, "Excuse me?"

Kairi's tongue clicked, "So you ARE having fun."

He glared at her, "Oh yeah, cleaning up drugs, and cigarettes, and bottles of beer is SO much fun."

She just laughed, smacking Riku on the back, "Well hey, you going over there tomorrow?"

Riku blinked, "Yeah, more cleaning."

She just smiled, "Good."

And before Riku could ask, she changed the subject to a new kid in school.

X.X.X.X.X

When Riku threw his bag on Sora's couch and made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a soda. He snapped it open and guzzled some down only to have a 'ahem' ruin the silence.

Within a second the soda came splurting out of his mouth, he glared calmly at the girl sitting across from Sora, "KAIRI!!"

Kairi just smiled and sipped some tea that Naminé had given her, "So, cleaning much Riku??"

He spluttered, pointing between her and Sora, "Is THIS why you weren't in school today?"

She smiled, looking over at Sora, "Yup, and Sora-san has told me about the truth of why you're working." Within an instant Sora pulled out a cigarette and Kairi lit it like she was his new maid, "I have to say, I'm mad at you for not telling the truth."

Sora scoffed, "Yeah Riku, she's mad at you."

"Shut the fuck up." Riku glared over in his direction.

They sat down and began to talk, eventually leading to Riku kicking Kairi out because of her questions about a certain 'bi-boy-under-this-roof-that-just-so-happened-to-think-another-bi-in-this-house-was-perfect-and-oh-so-sexy'.

X.X.X.X.X

"This is stupid." Had been the first comment from Sora's mouth as he and Riku had walked in the kitchen.

They'd just gotten back from the building where Sora had been painting, grabbed Sora's usual packs of cigarettes from a store on the way, and had now been heading through the front door. Laying his bags out on the couch as usual, Sora had been walking to the kitchen to see if Naminé was home to cook or if they had food in the fridge. Riku had been following behind him, stating everything bad about smoking and drinking when he smacked against Sora, who had stopped.

Naminé was standing there, dish of steaming food in hand, dumping a bit onto a plate that sat in front of a blond at the table.

Riku could tell Naminé was uneasy, "Welcome home Sora! Hello Riku!"

The blond tried to offer Sora a smile, however the brunette sat across from him and pulled a cigarette from his new pack to his mouth. A second later he had a lighter, lit it, and slid the lighter onto the table.

Naminé placed the plate down, walking passed Riku and whispering as she walked by.

"That's Roxas." She whispered so lightly Riku's ears strained to hear it.

He could kinda tell by the way (Sora was right) that the blond's hair looked like he'd been under the hairdryer too long.

"Um…" Roxas shifted uneasily as Riku sat next to Sora, the blond looked completely nervous, "I'm the one who asked for the painting, it wasn't—."

"I figured." Sora took a quick drag from his cigarette, eyebrow raised, "He doesn't have the balls to."

Roxas gave a smile, finding something humorous that Riku didn't understand.

Sora merely held his hand out to Roxas, indicating the blond's hand. When Roxas gave his hand up, Sora pulled it forward slightly and dumped a bit of his cigarette's ash into the blond's hand before leaning back onto the chair.

"Don't you have an Axel to be fucking?"

Roxas merely pouted and Riku could've sworn he could've seen the same face on Sora.

"Why do you say that?" The blond spat out.

Sora leaned across the table, chin resting on the back of his hand as his elbow hit the table, "Because Axel is your _fiancée_ Roxas, don't you guys to _do_ that _every_ night or something?"

The blond sighed, leaning back in his seat, "So?"

"I'm expecting extra pay."

The blond sighed louder, hand reaching out, "Deal, okay?"

The brunette grasped it, albeit reluctantly, and they shook.

The blond stood, hugging Naminé, "I need to get going, sorry I couldn't stay for dinner Nam."

"Oh that's okay Roxas, please do come back over again!!" She shouted.

"That's a lie!!" Sora answered out, merely wincing as Naminé smack his arm.

Riku frowned, watching the blond step out of the house.

X.X.X.X.X

"I'm thinking." Riku, who hadn't seen his band since the last day of school before Spring Break, had been sitting at the mike as they talked, "Let's do a song on the most popular thing right now!"

"Sora Kaze?" Tidus, the keyboardist, asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as if he didn't expect the comment just said from Riku.

Riku blinked, thought for a second, then shrugged, "I met him over break." He ignored the lightness in his stomach.

"For being twenty-four years old, Sora is fine." Cloud, the blond base player, whistled, "I wouldn't mind one night in the bedroom with him."

Marluxia, the band's clothes designer (A/N: Go figure) sighed dreamily, "I heard Sora's slept with every slut AND prostitute in this city!!"

"He has." Riku snorted before he caught himself.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" His band was up in his face, looking excited. "HOW'D YOU FIND OUT?!"

Riku sighed, he was screwed now, they needed an answer or else pain would be _deadly_, "Every time I'm there Sora always has some girl running around, and Naminé, his cousin, just sits there and sighs. And TIFA—!!" He caught himself again.

"Wow!" They cried out, "Sora's personal with one girl!?"

Riku nodded, "Tifa Lockheart, I think she personally hates me."

X.X.X.X.X.X

And she did.

"Riku." That raven-haired she-beast was behind the couch, Sora sitting in front of her, as she messaged the brunette's broad shoulders.

"Tifa." He stated back, ignoring Sora's raised eyebrow at his dark voice.

Tifa simply bent herself across Sora's back, boobs resting against Sora's should and back as she cuddled against him, "You're so warm Sora." She whined, obviously trying to get into a more comfortable position.

Sora said nothing, reading the packet in his hands and ignoring Tifa's hands on his thighs and close to a certain area.

Riku lightly noticed Roxas's name on the front page of the packet, but he'd glared at Tifa and headed to the kitchen in search of Naminé.

Tifa removed the packet from Sora's grasp, flinging it to the floor and climbing on top of the slightly surprised brunette. She giggled as she slid into his lap, pecking him on the lips then moving her kisses down his jaw, neck, and under his shirt.

X.X.X.X.X

By the time Riku went to answer the doorbell, he noticed the front room completely empty and spared a glance of Sora's closed bedroom door.

Naminé, who came a bit after, noticed the same, "They moved to the bedroom, didn't they?"

Riku shrugged, opening the door to have a UPS man drop off a package, that Naminé signed for, before they closed the door.

"More fan mail?" Naminé wondered before opening the box.

There were several letters, each looking injured in some way. They'd been rain-coated, some were burned, some were covered in mud or dirt, some were slightly ripped or torn, and some were stabbed with some kind of weapon.

"He keeps trying." Naminé sighed, "I'd hate to tell him Sora doesn't read any of the them and just tosses them."

Riku merely sighed, his gaze landing on the packet that he'd seen Sora had been reading earlier.

'_Sora, loose this and you're dead, love Roxas_'

"That blond has such a way with words." Riku noted dryly, flipping a few pages open.

It seemed to be…

…

Wedding plans?

"Naminé, is Sora getting married?" He asked, why hadn't he heard?

Naminé gave a nervous smile, "Roxas is."

The silver-haired teen looked confused.

"Sora's doing the wall-sized picture for the wedding."

Was that only the reason?

Why, when Riku watched Sora read this, did the brunette have so much hurt in his eyes?

X.X.X.X.X

"Are you taking that wedding painting offer from Roxas?" Riku asked, the morning after as he mashed his spoon into his cold cereal.

Sora shrugged, "Got nothing else to do, so why not?"

Riku frowned, lips parting in question with Tifa bombarded through the door, latching onto Sora's neck.

"Sora—love, I need to go to work! The bar doesn't work itself you know!"

Riku eye twitched, "He's not your boyfriend, why are you telling him?"

Tifa, who was completely ignoring Riku's comment, took the cup from Sora's hand and drowned half of Sora's coffee. "I'll be back later, I promise!! We don't need your bed getting cold!!"

Suddenly a big blob of peanut butter had latched onto the back of Tifa's hair, causing her to scream out and run towards the bathroom in horror.

Sora just glanced over at Riku, eyebrow raised, as he poured himself a new cup of coffee.

Riku sat there, innocently using a knife to spread peanut butter on his toast.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"But wait, what if that colors wrong?"

"I'll repaint it."

"And then that shading on that—."

"Roxas, I'm going to fucking paint YOU if you don't fucking SHUT the FUCK up!!"

Roxas twitched, glancing at Sora, "Jeez, fine, fine, fine." He waved a hand, "So, planning for any time to be done?"

Sora roll his eyes, "By the time you and Axel get married, get a divorce, get married again, get another divorce, get married again, get yet another divorce and yet again get married."

Roxas eye twitched, trying to follow everything Sora had said. A second later Sora smacked him upside the head, "Give me two days."

Roxas smiled, "Thanks Sor."

"Shut up." The brunette muttered, bending down to open a lid and place the item on the floor.

X.X.X.X.X

Riku groaned, carrying several paint cans that were anything but light. "Ugh!" Within a second they fell to the floor and he kicked the nearest one harshly. Then he grabbed his foot and whined on how much it had hurt.

A chuckling caught his ears and Riku turned to see someone standing there. He then realized it had been the red haired man in the picture on Sora's dresser. Granted the brunette had pictures with others just as close, a few Riku didn't know, but he'd never seen any in the pictures, this man had been the first.

Green eyes shimmered, "Do you work in this church?"

Riku shook his head, "I'm helping Sora and—."

The redhead's lips pursed, "You know Sora?"

"You do?" Riku looked up also before smacking himself in the head. Of COURSE the redhead did!

A smile slid onto the other's face, "Something like that. Think you could tell me where he is?"

Riku pointed towards the way he was heading, "There, I'm taking the paints to—."

The man picked them up with ease, winking to Riku before he left, "I'll take 'em, Roxas is probably with Sora right now. Thanks kid, you've been a great help, you can go home now."

X.X.X.X.X

Several screams were heard throughout the church, followed by a loud smack. And that left Riku getting dragged out of the church by one seriously fuming Sora.

The silver haired teen sighed, listening to Sora start up the engine and taking off down the road.

"So I'm guessing you know that redhead?"

Sora had paused, foot off the gas for a second, before roaring his baby back to life again, "I guess you could say that."

"How long have you known the redhead?"

"His name's Axel." Sora answered, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

Riku shrugged, "How long have you known Axel then?"

"Since diapers." Sora answered back, "Long time family friend."

There was some odd flash in his eyes, like speaking of Axel, or Roxas, or their wedding, was bringing Sora pain. Riku remembered the talk with Naminé the first time they met.

Sora's fiancée…

What if Sora's childhood friend, Axel, and his close friend, Roxas, were getting married making Sora remember his fiancée?

All Riku knew was Sora had lost his fiancée, his life, his soul, his light.

Maybe the thought of someone close to him hurt him?

After all, it would remind Sora he was _supposed_ to get married _too_.

Riku grasped Sora's hand, it been stuck on the stick shift, and squeezing it tightly.

Sora gave him a questioning look, but Riku ignored it.

He leaned up, placing a kiss on the edge of Sora's lips, just as the brunette had done a bit ago.

In a second, Sora's hand squeezed back, fingers joining.

Riku smiled softly and looked up at Sora.

Sora just smirked right back.

It wasn't exactly a smile, but still.

They'd come this far…

Hadn't they?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: FFN. Net was giving me MAJOR problems, it bugged the SHIT out of me. For a few days I couldn't post or anything **_begins to cry_**

Sora: right, cookies and cupcakes for today!

Riku: SORA AND I MADE THEM!!

Tke: **_is numbly eating a cookie_**

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!


	6. Crashing Down

Tke: hey all!! Back AGAIN!!

Riku: yay...

Tke: shut pu Riku, go fuck yourself.

Riku: it's better then staying here with you.

Tke: _**glare**_ anyways, I don't own shit, so please, enjoy the chapter!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Shinning Collection Chapter 6:**

**Crashing Down**

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku sat on his stool, numbly playing with his tie.

Earlier he'd given Naminé and Sora tickets to the school's talent show, hoping they would come. Naminé seemed to be so happy to go, and that was something Riku looked forward to.

Sora was another case.

He merely flicked the ticket back at Riku, saying he didn't like pretty boy pop bands that females would go crazy over.

This, of course, got Riku to shout that Sora shouldn't come, shouldn't even worry because he wasn't going to look to see if he even showed.

Yet here he was, on the stool to peek outside the curtain, eyes trailing over dozens of faces but not seeing the one he wanted to the most.

God, was he going crazy…?

"Still waiting for him?" Kairi asked, smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah…" Riku whispered, all though he usually would've told Kairi to back off or leave him alone, he really began to get depressed. The pain in his heart hurt. Why was it hurting?

"I bet he'll show."

"Yeah right, Sora's not the type to—…" Riku paused, eyebrows shooting up and mouth opening as he watched the two next people walk in.

Kairi smiled, watching as Riku went into a daze.

"Told you he'd show." She said simply, smiling and walking off.

Riku had been so dazed he'd almost fell off his chair, but he quickly regained himself, lips spreading into a large grin.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"_Koe koroshite me wo fusaide yami ni oborete samayotte _

_Mou sugarenai _

_Koe koroshite me wo fusaide yami ni oborete samayotte _

_Eiri na kimi no koe wo mune ni _

_Subete wo yami ni _

_Yamanai ame yamanai oto yamanai kizu _

_Yamanai ai yamanai uta wo _

_Mou tomerarenai kara _

_Mou taerarenai kara_

_Koe koroshite me wo fusaide yami ni oborete samayotte _

_Mou sugarenai _

_Koe koroshite me wo fusaide yami ni oborete samayotte _

_Eiri na kimi no koe wo mune ni _

_Subete wo yami ni_

_Hare hareshii asa yo hiniku ni... ohayou_"

(Lyrics are Dir En Grey's Kudou; I do not own the song, although it's my favorite)

Riku finished, holding his breath as the crowd went into an uproar. Many girls in the front row were cheering, having fun and screaming out.

But he focused on the one person that mattered.

Sora's lips had been frowning, but right there, right then…

Those lips came to a small smirk.

And Riku breathed in deeply, heart beating thousands of miles a minute.

That was the smirk Sora had whenever something went the brunette's way.

And now it was directed at Riku.

Only Riku.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Larxene had been stopping by these passed few days, shoot Sora up and making the brunette numb with drugs and different types of things like cigarettes.

And by the end of the night she'd came over, cheering Riku on for his outstanding performance and his band winning first prize.

Riku sniffed his drink, smelling the alcohol in the 'soda'.

Was he sure he could handle this?

"You know Riku." Larxene's voice was smooth over the small buzz in Riku's head as she whispered in his ear. "That drink I gave Sora is my own recipe, even _he_ can't handle it."

Riku licked his lips softly, eyeing Sora as the brunette chugged down yet another cup.

Larxene had decided to spend the night with Naminé, deciding they were going to work on 'girl stuff' rather then just sit here. (Even though it was probably how to get Sora a new fiancée.)

"Hey Sora?" Riku whispered, scooting himself over to gaze into his older's eyes. "Tell me more things about you." Better to do it drunk, wasn't it? Sora placed a hand on Riku's knee, sighing, and Riku could loosely smell the alcohol on Sora's breath.

Sora's face was so close, breath on each other's lips.

Riku could feel the hand trailing up from his knee, passed his thigh, up his side, over his arms, around his neck, and finally resting on his cheek.

Sora's lips were warm, lips slightly chapped, but that had quickly been solved as Riku's tongue slid across them. Sora's tongue slid out, the tip lightly brushing against Riku's own before they met harder.

Riku tilted his head, arms wrapping around Sora's neck as his fingers buried into the chocolate mass of hair.

"Sora…" Riku whispered, raising his head so Sora could have access to his neck. "L-let's move…"

Sora grunted, wrapping Riku's legs around his waist and getting off the couch to head to the room. Riku's legs unwrapped; he shoved Sora up against the door the brunette had been closing as he swallowed their mixed saliva. Sora's fingers hooked around Riku's belt loops on his jeans, pulling the silver haired teen closer and pressing himself firmly against the other.

"So-ra…" Riku cried out, feeling Sora's hands slipping under his shirt to have the wind kissed out of him. "Uhnn…" Sora's fingers brushed over a nipple, causing the silver haired teen to squeak out but move into the touch. Riku's shirt came off first, the boy throwing it to the side as Sora's chest moved almost feather light against his stomach and sent goose bumps down the trail.

Sora's lips skimmed the edge of Riku's jeans, his fingers reaching up to tug open the button and zipper.

Riku sat up, leaning down to kiss Sora as fingers tugged downward and the pants slid off his hips.

The silver haired teen gripped both sides of Sora's shirt, tearing it open to suckle the chest above him.

Sora's fingers pulled at the waistband, tugging downward before their erections brushed against each other.

"God…" Riku whimpered, rolling his hips for the same friction as before.

"Are you ready?" Sora gruffly whispered, watching Riku's fingers undo the zipper of his jeans and push away the thin material of the boxers to have his erection thrust out of his jeans.

Riku's legs wrapped Sora's waist, rubbing the head of Sora's cock against his opening. "T-take me…"

Sora snorted, pulling out a tube of gel from behind a picture. He unscrewed it and slicked his fingers. Pressing a finger in, Sora smirked as Riku moaned.

"J-just a little more." The silver haired teen whimpered.

Another finger slid in, the teen threw his head back and cried out, rubbing himself further against his lover.

The third finger slid in, moving and twisting and bending until Riku bucked up and yelled out.

Sora's fingers withdrawal, watching Riku whimper. He poured some of the lubricant on his slightly dripping manhood, ignoring the cold sensation as he slid against Riku's body.

Riku arched, feeling himself rise to meet more of the feeling. "Sora…" He breathed, reaching up and clawing at Sora's back as the brunette slid out then back in. Lips began to move freely down his neck, forcing him to arch upward for more of the delicious heat. "G-god…" Sora's pace was faster, Riku's eyes squeezed shut, beads of sweat falling down his temple to cling to his hair or fall from his ears.

Sora grasped the younger's manhood, pulling it to match his thrusts as he silently found the one deep spot within the boy.

Riku cried out, fingernails digging harshly into Sora's back. But he saw white, only white, and he wanted to feel it again.

Sora pressed that spot again, Riku shot up, clawing harshly at Sora's back.

And as soon as that spot was hit over and over again, Riku had lost all nerves in his body to pleasure, crying out, and trashing, and moaning, and clawing.

Riku had come first, arching into Sora's warm body, and Sora soon came after, shifting slightly so he didn't collapse on Riku.

Riku's head moved off the pillow for a second, watching Sora blindly search for the covers with eyes closed until he found it and wrapped it around them. His head fell on Sora's chest, snuggling there as his arm wrapped around Sora's waist. Sora grasped his waist softly, falling asleep instantly.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku's eyes shot open as the alarm clock buzzed loudly in his ear. He instantly regretted it, crying out and using his hands to shadow his now-closed eyes. "Mother fuck—!!"

"Shut up." Came the snappy growl from next to him.

Silence.

Riku paled, turning and Sora's eyes-closed and lips-parted face came into his view. 'Oh God NO!!' His mind cried, he sat up to wince and lay back down, pain shooting up his spinal cord.

This wasn't happening.

Dear god, it wasn't.

He scrambled up, ignoring the pain in his backside, getting on his clothes faster then normal. "I-I can't believe… no, no, no…"

Sora's eyes were now open, staring at him out of boredom.

"You rapped me!!"

An eyebrow rose, "You came on to me."

"I WOULD NEVER!!" Riku's fist sailed, coming to rest harshly against Sora's cheek. The brunette winced, moving his hand up to his cheek to message the area of the blow.

Riku stumbled out of the room, latching onto Naminé who had been in the living room sipping coffee.

"Riku?" She asked softly, seeing his eyes brimming with unshed tears

"Take me home Naminé, please." He quietly muttered, latching onto her as she nodded and led him outside.

The whole car ride was silent, the radio off as if not meant to anger. Naminé got the boy home, led him up the stairs and helped him open the door.

"Riku…" Naminé whispered softly.

"I-I'm not coming back." Riku whispered, starting to close the door on her, "Sorry Naminé…"

The door was shut on her face, she silently made her way back to her car and drove home.

Her shoes smacked against the floor as she ran, pulling open the door to have a word with Sora when she stopped near the bed. "Sora how—!!" And she stopped.

Sora's head on the pillow, blankets wrapped tightly around him as a small water droplet slid down the side of his face, then another, and another.

"See?" His voice was harsh yet quiet, "Everyone just… leaves me…"

Naminé bent down, gathering her cousin in her arms before clutching him tightly.

Larxene watched from the doorway, lips connecting together sadly as she watched them.

Watched them weep.

X.X.X.X.X

Tke: … no one is killing me… right?

Riku: YOU FUCKER!!

Tke: WAHHHHHH!!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!

Riku: _**is chasing her around**_

Tke: I SAID THIS STORY HAD AGNST IN IT, DIDN'T I!?

Riku: _**grabs a big mallet**_

Tke: HERE HAVE COOKIES AND CANDY, JUST REVIEW AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!


	7. The Road Of Pain

Tke: … I guess, I had inspiration for this fic, or chapter really.

Riku: Inspiration?

Tke: yeah for depression

Riku: … what happened?

Tke: my dad (not step dad) is saying my friend was saying thing about him at this one party. When both my best friends there were by my side because they'd never met that side of my family before.

Riku: and they were with you the whole time?

Tke: hai

Riku: and he was lying to you, what a bastard.

Tke: yet he says my friend is lying. I don't believe that considering, she wasn't even the one to told me that.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEW REPLIES (HAVEN'T DONE THESE IN A WHILE, SORRY! D:)**

**Xwolfdevilx**: I agree with you, screw Riku, and let's care about Sora!

Riku: HEY!!

Tke: too bad, so sad.

**Shadowtailmon**: I will update! See, I update!

**Black Juju:** hehe, I can be fickle too; that's happened to me. Naminé doesn't have to really do much when the two 'get-along', but when her cousin's in need, she's at his side in an instant. Yeah, I just had this creepy imagine of Riku waking and wanting more sex, that was a nightmare after I put up the chapter. Hehehe. Dude, that's an awesome song, MCR ROCKS!! YAY!! Drunken sex is good, very good… I think…

**Shrouded-obsession**: isn't it horrible that Riku doesn't want more?! I wanted to write more, really on the couple, really! But nooooooo, Riku has to be a DICK!

**Unimaginable**: Here ya go! More!!

**Kawaii-yaoi-overdose**: I agree, I do prefer Sora as uke, but considering he's older, been through more in life, and is more drunk, he's seme. Maybe I'll have one lemon where Riku gets it, but it's sometime uncomfortable for me to make a younger person uke.

**ChaosHarbor**: Really?! Thank you!! I'm amazed you read all six chapters in the night! Hehe, thanks for liking it.

**Sora's Savior**: T.T Dude, un-sugar high, feel SO bad for you. But I agree; EVERY story should have a little angst, even if it's joking angst. Well, not every, not like humorous one-shots or whatever. I'm sure you know what I mean. Hehe.

**Flyingkat**: _**hands over tissue**_ trust me, I nearly broke down writing it, so you're good. I'm updating! But it might not be a happy moment thing… _**sweatdrop**_

**Kiraracutie**: Does Riku ever listen? Now that Riku is separate from Roxas, Roxy and Axel will have a bigger role. So will Naminé, don't worry. And you say I need to update, what about YOU?! Cholesterol-woman. (Your new superhero name :P)

**.Battery.**: _**runs away**_ YOU KNOW THEY'LL GET BACK TOGETHER!! I PROMISE THEY WILL!!

**Saber Kon**: I want to try that Steven Colbert ice cream I love him. Hehehe. But yay, ice cream! My dentist would HATE you. Not that I care. Riku needs some kind of tension or crying thing in his life, ya know?

**Bliss**: I'm taking that as an update soon, thanks for the review!

**B-nothing**: thank you for loving all my stories! I feel great to have such awesome fans!

**Draco's Worst Nightmare**: I believe you're working on it. Trust me, I do. And Riku will realize his mistakes, sooner or later. How long can one resist SORA? _**Wink**_

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 7:**

The Road Of Pain 

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Riku, you want breakfast?"

Riku shook his head softly, "No mom."

"But you ALWAYS eat breakfast!" She answered softly, brushing some of her hair from her face and placing a hand on his forehead, "Riku, you haven't eaten or gotten up from this house in a week, what's wrong?" She brushed some hair from his face to see him better, "You never stay home from school unless you're completely sick, and you've stayed for home for a week!"

"I'm fine mom." He offered with a weak smile, "I just… am really tired from tests."

She nodded, kissed his forehead softly, "The maids are downstairs if you need anything."

He nodded, watching her shuffle out before burying his face in his pillow. He couldn't BELIEVE this was happening to him.

There was still that small pain in his backside, but that didn't hurt as bad as the war raging within himself.

Part of him was horrified he slept with a man, with Sora no less! That side told him he did a good job.

The other part felt horrible for running away from him, punching him and hurting him. That side felt horrible, exclaiming they needed to talk.

Riku huffed, rubbing his nose with his hand.

Could he ever make the right decision?

Not lying on this bed would he.

He sat up, grabbing on a pair of pants and shirt from his messy room floor and ran downstairs.

"Riku?" His mom echoed from the kitchen.

"I'm going out for a bit!" He called out, pulling his shoes from the small hallway and taking off his slippers. Within a second he was out the door towards his destination.

X.X.X.X.X.X

A destination he didn't have.

Riku paused, standing in a super market isle, looking down the shelves at the many different types of baked breads. It was quite a popular little Japanese superstore, so when they had simple orders, they'd display them across the way so they could take the more complicated orders. But the bread wasn't the only thing in the isle, so Riku would some times have to edge around others, thankfully today it was clear.

He looked down at a packet of different things to put in onigiri.

He bit his lip, '_Sora __**loved**__ onigiri._'

He reached for the item.

Only to have pale hand reach it first.

Riku looked up, eyes wide, and coming face to face with ice blue eyes.

"Na… miné…?" He whispered, moving his hand off the item.

Instead of answering she simply grasped the packet firmly, put it in her carrier and continued shopping.

Riku froze, watching Naminé walk down the isle, turn and walk to a different isle.

Had he really just been ignored?

"NAMIN—!!" Roxas had come rushing by the front of the isle, seeing Riku half way through it and stomping over to him, "YOU!!"

"Riku." Riku muttered softly, mind buzzing with questions.

"Tell me what's happening with Sora!" Roxas loomed over him, standing there and raising his hand towards Naminé's directing and breathing harshly in Sora's face.

"What?" Riku whispered, eyes widening.

"You explain to me what Naminé just told me!"

"I have no idea—!!"

"You tell me why she said Sora hasn't eaten or drinking anything in a week!"

'WHAT?!' His mind scream, telling him to scream it also, but the only thing said was, "I haven't been there this week."

He watched Roxas stomp off, muttering something about 'how he was going to kill the person that did this to Sora'.

He looked back towards the onigiri package.

Sora wasn't eating?

He grabbed the package, turning down an isle and grabbing a bag of rice.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Sora, please eat?" Naminé asked, pushing the plate of onigiri she just made towards the brunette.

Sora frowned, staring at the plate.

"Please?" She whispered again.

Sora looked away for a minute before his eyes trailed back to the onigiri.

_DING-DONG!_

Sora watched as the blonde girl sighed and got up, walking out to answer the door.

Naminé glanced at him before exiting the room and reaching the door. She opened it and glared, "What?"

Immediately her eyes softened, coming face to face with aquamarine eyes.

"Riku…" She whispered.

Riku gave a weak smile, pulling his hand out from behind his back to show a plate of badly molded animal onigiri. The plastic wrap secured the plate; glossily showing it's contents. "T-this is for…"

Naminé's lips pursed, she frowned and hardened her eyes, "I don't take things from random people."

Riku frowned, "O-oh…" He watched Naminé shut the door. He quietly placed the plate on the doorstep, bowing at the house and whispering his wish before running towards his best friend's house.

Naminé reopened the door, picking up the plate and pulling it inside. She set them on the table in front of Sora before taking her plate and moving to the kitchen. She took a bite of one before peeking through the doorway.

She knew Sora could tell Riku made them; only he made a cat look like a rat when shaping onigiri.

Sora sat there, eyes turning glossy before he looked around. Naminé hid herself for a second before popping back into her hidden place to watch Sora.

Sora smiled, a true, happy, perfect smile.

Naminé broke into a grin.

The brunette picked one up, took a bit and smiled a little more.

Naminé smiled, picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku sighed, snuggling into his bed.

What happened to the onigiri he made? Were they still on the doorstep? Did Naminé bring them in and toss them? Did they bring them in and Sora began to smirk at them like the last time they made onigiri? Did Sora even eat them?

His cell phone sat on his nightstand face blank.

Riku got himself comfortable to watch it. He wanted to be perfectly ready when Naminé would call and say 'hey, you coming over today??'

If she even did.

And so he sat there.

And waited.

And waited some more.

He eventually fell asleep.

No phone call to wake him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Sora?"

Sora paused, finally getting out of the house to turn his first time and see one his more popular enemies, "What?"

"Sora…" Axel tried again, hands on Sora's shoulder, "Have you eaten?"

Sora frowned, eyebrow rose, "What's it to you?"

Axel's lips turned into a smirk, "There's the Sora I know."

Sora's lips turned into a smirk also, "There's the Sora you don't know."

Axel nodded, "That's true."

"What do you want?"

Axel's smirk disappeared, "Why is it you won't talk to me?"

Sora glared, "I don't like you!"

Axel's arms folded, he led Sora into an alleyway, hidden from others except for those who looked, "You can't cut _**everyone**_ from your past life to forget, you're eventually going to have to talk to teachers, maids, butlers, and your parents."

Sora froze, eyes widening, "I-I won't!"

Axel frowned, "Sora…"

Sora shook his head, eyes glossy, "No… I cut links off for a reason, Axel…"

"And what happens to the fiancée that wants to see you?" Axel whispered, "And I bet your parents really miss their little boy."

"N-no they don't!" Sora whispered, "Naminé gave them my number and they haven't called once! None of them, they don't fucking _**care**_!!"

Axel's arms slid around Sora's back and torso, burying his face in the brunette locks of hair, "… I bet they do…"

Tears sprang from the brunette's throat, burying his face in Axel's chest.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku grunted, pushing his way through the crowd, why was there a big mob today?

Oh, the release of that new killer movie.

Riku huffed and made it over crowds of people, almost stepping on someone's dog. The girl had snapped at him before fighting for a place in line.

Riku rolled his eyes making his way towards the small little toyshop at the corner. There had been this new Gundam Wing model out that he wanted to get and—.

Wait…

Was that Axel…?

And that mass of brown hair, slightly shorter than Axel!

Riku frowned, running to the opening of the alleyway.

Axel was standing there, rubbing soothing circles on Sora's back, the brunette soaking them in with more cries.

Riku frowned, he'd never seen Sora cry, but after this moment, he never wanted to see it again.

"Come on Sora." He could hear Axel's whisper, brushing away the tears from Sora's face.

Sora said nothing, rubbing his face with his hand and allowing Axel to lead him out the other end of the alley by the hand.

Riku clutched the bag close to his side, what was Sora crying about? Why was Axel there? Did it have some connection to Axel?

He sprinted after them, hiding behind various things.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Feel better?" Axel asked, smiling slightly.

Sora shrugged and nodded, "I guess."

Axel grinned, taking a sip of the hot chocolate in front of him.

Sora stared down into his pitch-black coffee, saying nothing.

"Sora, you hate black coffee."

"Says you."

Axel's nose wrinkled, "Roxas said you don't drink it."

Sora glared, "In the mornings or staying up late I do."

Axel rubbed his temples together, sighing, "Fine you win."

Sora glared, raising up his phone and pointing to it, "You wanna ask Naminé?"

Axel chuckled, hands rose in defense, "No, no, no, it's fine."

Sora chucked the phone on the table, "Good, I don't want to call her, she'd yell at me."

Axel shook his head, "We need to get Naminé a boyfriend." He began drumming on Sora's phone.

Sora instantly snatched the phone away, "Yeah, but you and Roxas having her help with the wedding isn't going to do it."

Axel shrugged, "She might find someone at the wedding."

Sora snorted, "Is Roxas wearing the bride's dress?"

Axel snorted, trying to cover his mouth from laughing, "I beg your pardon?"

Sora arched an eyebrow, "Don't play dumb with me, you and Roxas get married in a few months, who's wearing the dress?"

Axel smothered his laughs, "Roxas is."

Sora smirked, "I knew it."

Axel finished his hot chocolate, watching Sora drown his coffee, "Ready to go home?"

"I guess."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You're having a TV show meeting in two weeks." Leon answered, sitting on Sora's couch.

"A meeting?" Sora asked, lighting up a smoke from nearby and throwing the lighter on the table.

"To make up for lost time."

"Right, whatever." Sora shrugged, looking over at a few paintings, he noticed one very important part.

Leon looked over and noticed it as well.

He glared at Leon, forcing him not to say a thing.

He knew the question.

"Yes."

Leon just smirked.

"_Do you notice in your recent ones, you seem to use the colors silver and aquamarine?"_

X.X.X.X.X.X

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Riku sweatdropped, letting Kairi bat him on the head, "Riku!!"

Riku sighed, "I know, I know!"

Kairi frowned, arms crossed, "Well?"

Riku threw his hands outward before dropping them, "Kai, you're my best friend, I came to you for a reason you know!"

Kairi frowned, tapping her chin.

Riku pouted.

Kairi just moved some hair behind her ear, "Let's go see Naminé."

Riku scoffed, "I've tried already."

Kairi just smirked, "Not with _me_ you haven't."

Riku rolled his eyes.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: soooooo, how's it going everyone?

Riku: dude…

Tke: yeah, we know, Axel got a part!

Riku: who cares about that fucker, why was Sora crying?

Axel: And why hasn't he contacted his family?!

Tke: everything will be explained in due time, stop, take a break, enjoy the view, and review.

Axel: I'm not commenting how fishy and rhyme-y it sounded.

Tke: yes, please don't.

Riku: PEOPLE GET PLUSHIES OF AXEL DRINKING HOT COCOA!!


	8. The Devision

Tke: hey all!!

Sora: _**smacks**_ WHERE WERE YOU!?

Tke: I had food posioning and then the flu!! In just a few days! I got the poisoning and flu in the same day! Leave me be!

Sora: ...

Tke: I couldn't even sit up in bed, but I wrote this shit for you, shut up and be happy.

Sora: your making my life worse! Why should I be happy?!

Tle: I'm one chapter closer to finishing and making you happy!

Sora: You still have over ten chapters to go!

Tke: ... you're horrible.

Sora: yeah, and you don't own shit.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

REVIEW REPLIES:

Shrouded-Obsession: here's your next chapter!! Hope you like it!

Chibi5: Thanks for saying it rulez!

Sora's Savior: they get to take more of a beating, but it'll all get better... eventually...

xwolfdevilx: _**shrinks away**_ I'm not little! ... I hope not...

dark and light heart: it was a cliffy, this story might have a few cliffies

.battery.: _**dodges bat**_ well, they're touchy, what can you do? It's hard to be friends after you have problems!

Draco's Worst Nightmare:D yay my story!! I can't wait to see it! Cocoa is good. I'm out of high school, yesssss, I don't have to look at horrible school for a while

ChaosHarbor: Actually, she's not going to have the role you think she will. There will be secrets kept from others in this story.

Saber Kon: on the computer on the TV, that's how mine's hooked up yay! I love that style!! Riri HAS his senses, he just needs to USE them. XD

b-nothing: thanks for the review!

yinyangwhitetiger: Riku's very complicated at times, but hell, we love him anyways!

xIchigoMeowAngelx: Seme!Sora I've seen, this is my first written one, so I'm glad people like it! And Riku just likes to punch, what can I say?

Cai-nilz: Well here it is! He's revealed! So yeah, who'd you guess? Probably the same person that it is, but hey, it doesn't hurt to wonder.

xdarkest-dreamx: I'm updating, thank you for commenting on why you like this story so much!

jojobeans93: _**holds Sora**_ if we can keep that idiot Riku away from MY Sora, we'll be fine

Sora: _**raises eyebrow in anger**_

Tke: _**laughs slowly and lets him go**_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Shinning Collection Chapter 8: **

**The Devision**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Good morning." The lady answered, just smiling and staring at him.

Sora wanted to eye twitch, badly, but he knew he was on TV, so he held it back, "Hello."

The lady sounded like a robot, and she occasionally froze every few words to give him a blank stare.

And that's how the whole 'meeting' went. Sora really wanted to eye twitch, so much so that he eye twitched as soon as the cameras were off.

Naminé stood in the back, giggling at him as he dragged her (still eye twitching) back to their house.

And for a while, it felt normal, back to the pace they once were at before everything.

Before that stupid contest.

Before meeting those two kids.

Before Sora had slept with _him_.

And for this time, Sora felt slightly better.

After his hardest heartbreak from years ago, it was rather easier to pick up the pieces of a destroyed heart _again_.

Naminé knew she needed to find Sora someone to be with, someone that wouldn't betray him and stick with him at all times.

But where could she find someone like that?

X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora froze, his arm that had just been around Tifa's waist had gone limp.

Kairi just gave a weak smile and Riku looked at Sora's arm around the girl's waist and his gaze had shot elsewhere.

"Sora-san, I was just wondering if I could have a couple words with you?" Kairi asked, not daring to look towards Tifa's direction.

Tifa just smiled, "I need to get my nails done anyways, bye love!" She kissed his cheek and walked off.

Kairi noticed Riku's hands clenching as he looked up, only to look back down in an instant.

Sora took out his key and let them in, setting his bags down and letting sit in the living room.

"I can't really just come in here blabbering about things because I certainly wasn't here, but I think it's best to talk it out." Kairi answered, voice just above a whisper.

Sora's eyes trailed to Riku, the silver-haired teen was too busy staring at the fruit bowl in the middle of the table to even look up at them. "If one does not want it, I do not force it." His gaze traveled to Kairi as Riku's head shot up and the teen looked at him. "I will not have a conversation until it's comfortable."

"COMFORTABLE?! WHEN WILL IT EVER BE COMFORTABLE!?" Riku roared, standing up with Kairi standing and reaching for him. "IT WILL NEVER BE COMFORTABLE!!"

Sora looked away, lighting up a cigarette as he did, "Not like this it won't."

Riku's teeth grittened harshly before he broke down.

What was he to say to this man?

This man who he showed interest in.

The same who showed interest in him.

The one who took him to bed.

This one that got him drunk.

"YOU DO THINGS CONVENIENT ONLY FOR YOU!! IT'S NO WONDER YOUR FIANCEE LEFT YOU!! YOU'RE NOT WORTH MARRYING!!"

_CRASH!_

The tea tray Naminé'd been bringing in clattered to the floor.

Kairi was backed off, looking at Riku through wide eyes.

Riku's own hands ran to cover his mouth, glancing down at it before the man in front of him.

He'd broken something inside of Sora, he could tell by the way the man's eyes were wide, fogged over, and crystalline tears buried deep in his eyelashes.

"Get OUT of MY house!" The brunette roared, turning and spinning into his room where he slammed the door and a 'thump' was heard inside.

Riku bit his lip, looking from the door to Naminé, pleading for help because he knew his mistake.

Naminé was shaking; eyes vacant as she reached down to pick up a piece of broken glass china.

"Naminé…"

"Get out." The blond whispered, bending down to clutch the metal tray to her chest, "You're not welcome here."

Riku tried again, dry lips parting, "I'm so—…"

"You're NOT welcome HERE!!" Naminé roared, standing and flinging the tray back to the ground, "Get OUT!!"

And Riku did, faster then Naminé could yell again. His footsteps easily loosing Kairi as he rounded into a corner of an empty alley.

"Sora…" He whispered, bending and clutching his knees to his chest.

He wanted nothing more than to see the brunette joking with him as before, bantering with him, painting, sleeping…

He wanted to see the brunette over all.

"I'm sorry…" His face turned towards the heavens as the Gods cried with him. The water mixed down his cheeks, but it wasn't the most there. He could not stop the tears from pouring through his eyes.

He put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his arms.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Naminé opened the door slowly, looking at Sora, who sat in the middle of the room.

The brunette had Roxas and Axel's picture in his lap, the two looked to be setting up their marriage by getting the church ready. His tanned fingers were tracing both their smiling faces as Sora's arms were wrapped around his legs as he held the picture. His face was down as stayed in his same position.

"Did everything really cause _this_ many problems?"

Naminé's mouth opened and closed, having no idea how to answer his question.

"Did _I_ cause all these problems?"

Her mouth opened, "No Sora, not you." before she walked over and sat directly across from the brunette.

"It was all _my_ fault, wasn't it?"

She frowned harshly, fingers reaching up and grazing his tanned arm, "No, no, it wasn't you."

"Am I really _not_ worth marrying?"

She froze, how could she possibly answer this?

He looked up at her, like the lost, fearful, scared boy she remembered when everything first started so many years ago.

It was happening to him again.

Sora dropped the picture, wrapping his hands around his legs as he buried his face in his arms and wept.

"Is this why, so many years ago, Axel chose _Roxas_ over _me_?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku had stayed in bed for a week, speaking to no one and wasting away.

How could he relax when he'd caused pain for someone he cared deeply and respectfully for?

"_Hey, don't show me weakness, I'll hit you back with it_." He could remember Sora telling him during one of their shopping times.

A small smile slid onto his face as he remembered convincing Sora to buy marshmallows for smores and him having to open the bag and stuff one in Sora's mouth.

They'd had so much fun.

More fun than one could believe.

So why was their this rift between them?

A rift so strong it threatened to break all ties…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tanned fingers ran through the chestnut mass, touching the cooled forehead before sliding down the person's face.

"Stop it." Sora answered, smacking the hand away.

It caused a small smile to find it's way to Axel's face, "At least now we know you're alive."

Sora's eyes slid sharply upon the redhead's before he slowly sat up. "I didn't ask for you to be here."

Axel shook his head, pulling Sora's head onto his chest, "You need it."

Sora's eyes fluttered, he leaned softly into the other's touch, "You have a fiancée waiting for you at home."

"Actually he's in the living room." Axel answered, not releasing his hold on Sora, "He was worried about you."

The brunette made no move, just looked up at him with expressionless eyes.

"Give it a chance Sora." Axel whispered, scooting back, "I-I'm sorry… I know how much it hurt you when I did what I did…"

Sora looked down, towards a secret stash of letters bundled up harshly.

"You've known me since we were kids, I never wanted to hurt you."

The silence was harsh, memories returning to them from the past.

"Axel?"

Axel looked at him, seeing the unurshered tears.

"Yeah?"

"Can you just… hold me for a bit?"

Axel gave a small smile, his eyes sad as he wrapped his arms around Sora's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sora nodded slowly, burying his face deep in Axel's chest.

Axel sighed, "I guess better than never, ne?"

The plane ticket crumpled slightly in Sora's hand.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku watched Namine enter the house the third time that day.

He'd seen her again.

And again.

And again.

Where was Sora?

"Namine!" He called to her, leaving his hiding space and making his way towards the blond. And by the paniced expression, she totally noticed it was him.

"You're not welcome here!" She cried, turning to go into the house and lock him out until she realized he was right there. "Move."

"Where's Sora?" He asked calmly.

"I'm supposed to just TELL you!?" She cried out, taking a step back.

But he wasn't going to give up, he needed comfort.

Comfort in knowing the brunette wasn't a massive lump doing nothing and wasting life.

She scoffed, as if giving up, "If you must know, he's gone."

Riku's eyebrows shot up, "Where?"

She smirked, "On a plane."

His eyes narrowed, "_**Where**_, Namine?"

Her grin widened, "On his way to Twilight Town."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: I hoped it was kinda obvious they lived on Destiny.

Sora: ...

Tke: just review people k? I need to get back up to speed and you guys are my backup power!

Sora; werido.

Tke: you're just jealous because they came to read MY story.

Sora: ... **_knocks out authoress with mallet before leaving_**

Tke: _**twitching on the floor**_


	9. Ryuya

Tke: Ehhhh… I'm finally getting back on track…

Sora: finally _**rolls eyes**_

Tke: shut up, or else you'll loose Riku again!

Sora: do you want me to reveal your whole plot line or should I?

Tke: … son of a bitch…

Sora: _**smirk**_ Tke doesn't own anything except her Special Edition Sora Final Form Action Figure that Kiraracutie got her for her birthday.

Tke: _**huggles it**_ back off and no one gets hurt

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Shinning Collection**

**Chapter 9:**

**Ryuya**

X.X.X.X.X.X

The lady stood next to her husband, clutching his hand quickly before looking up at him with her purple eyes. Her golden hair was wrapped in a loose ponytail, pale skin clashing slightly against her husband's golden tan.

The man gave a small smile to her, his messy brown hair had been gelled back, light grey eyes gentle as he looked at his wife.

However when the limo pulled up and Axel and Roxas had to push Sora through the door, the lady burst into tears, running up and hugging Sora, who was slightly taller than her.

She began to sob harder, running her fingers through Sora's hair and his face, "My baby's home…" She whispered before hugging him again.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder as the man walked up and held them both.

Axel smiled, slowly grabbing Roxas's hand; the blond had given a soft smile, squeezing his fiancée's hand back.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku sprinted towards Customer Service, making it before a line had actually started. "Can you tell me what time flight 180 left?" (A/N: Sorry, bad Final Destination reference)

"About fifteen minutes ago." The man answered, "Will you like a flight to that destination as soon as possible?"

Riku frowned, he would jump on the next plane, but he couldn't go without telling his parents…

"Not thanks, but could you give me flight times and everything?"

The man nodded, smiling, "Sure, one second." The paper was quickly printed and Riku grabbed it before sprinting out the door.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Is that what I think it is?"

Roxas grinned, turning and looking at the brunette, "You recognized it?"

Sora picked up the small music box, "Of course I do."

Roxas gave a soft smile, "Axel did give you that as the wedding gift, did he not? I figured you'd want it in your room."

Sora opened the box slowly, the two dancing people inside paused before it began to fill the room with the soft twinkling sounds.

The blond watched him, he knew when Sora was younger Sora had wanted to be a singer. And the song was perfect for his voice right now.

"_Suteki da ne futari te wo tori, aruketa nara, ikitai tai yo, KIMI no machi ie ude no naka… sono kao sotto furete asa ni tokeru yumemiru…_"

Roxas smiled even brighter, "I knew it was a good idea to have it in your room."

Sora's head snapped up, he quickly closed it and shoved the music box in Roxas's arms, ignoring the blond's protest that he'd just put the other box down. "Take it, It's yours."

"B-but…" Roxas stammered, it was one of Sora's most treasured items!

"It's my wedding gift to you." Sora huffed, speeding out of the room.

Roxas looked up from where Sora had just took off to the box in his hands.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"How'd I know you'd be here?"

Sora didn't look up; he sat right next to the edge of the pond, dipping his fingertips into the cool water below. "I don't know, actually."

Axel chuckled, squatting next to the boy, "Well now, giving gifts as gifts?"

"It is a gift to a fiancée, isn't it?"

Axel sighed, looking at the brunette as Sora leaned back against the tree. "You know, I did miss you."

"Sure you did." Sora muttered, rolling his eyes, "You have a fiancée to get to, making him clean all alone and everything."

Axel said nothing but squeezed Sora's hand softly, "I still love you though."

Sora nodded in understanding, waving him off.

Axel stood, making his way out of the garden and towards his soon-to-be husband.

Sora sat there, looking down at the ground before a tear slid slowly down his cheek. He scrubbed at his cheeks angrily.

"_I still love you though._"

He shook his head, remembering to himself he wouldn't cry, he was over that type of thing when everything happened.

Yet why wouldn't his body listen?

Why did he pull at his own hair?

Why were his eyes brimming with tears?

Why did they fall down his cheeks so easily?

He cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as the clear tears kept on flowing.

And he could only think one word.

'_Riku…_'

X.X.X.X.X

Riku couldn't help but sigh; of course his parents wouldn't let him go chase after some adult! Across the country no less!!

Twilight Town was a good deal off from Destiny Islands, what was he thinking? He couldn't just make himself be there, even if he tried.

Kairi told him he was an idiot, not thinking things through.

He felt like one.

And all this time he just wanted to apologize to Sora and go back to how things were.

"Sora?" He whispered, seeing the small key chain he'd taken from Sora's room some time ago gleam as it was connected to his phone.

Would Sora answer if he called?

…

Only one way to find out…

X.X.X.X.X

"Ahh!! Slow down!"

Roxas pouted, grasping Sora's arm, "You promised you'd go with me to help me look!"

Sora rolled his eyes, "That doesn't mean you need to pull my arm from my socket."

Roxas glared, and the brunette gave in with a nod of his head. The blond smirked, leading Sora into a jewelry store. "Let's see…"

The old man at the counter smiled, "May I help you two?"

Roxas was too busy ogling all the silver and gold he could probably convince Axel to buy for him.

Sora sweatdropped, sighing before pointing downwards at the blond that was kneeling in front of the glass, "He's getting married in a few weeks and he wants to get a gift for his fiancée."

The elder smiled largely, "Congratulations! How long have you and she been dating?"

Roxas, still not paying attention, just answered, "Since he broke it off with Sora almost ten years ago—."

Sora, who began to glare, dragged the blond to the corner, smacked him and walked back to the man. He smiled cheerfully as the elder sweatdropped, "Eheheh… our marriage was a family arranged thing, so he went out and found that lump—" Roxas's 'HEY' went ignored, "So now they're finally going to tie the knot."

The man smiled again, just as soon as Sora's phone rang. Roxas, who had came back over, looked at the screen, smiled at Sora, and patted the brunette's shoulder, "You should take that call."

The brunette frowned, walked outside and flipped open his phone, "… Hello…"

Surly it was a mix up, or the phone was accidentally calling or something.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku's eyes slid closed, just his voice alone was comforting, "… hey…"

"_Why are you calling me?_"

Riku bit his lip, clutching his phone. Sora's voice wasn't cruel, cold, or unfeeling like he thought it would be. In fact, it was laced with confusion; a slight bit of hope, and an ounce of, Riku was surprised about this the most, fear. "I don't know…" He whispered, he clutched his cell tighter, "… I just missed… hearing you guys I guess…"

The brunette's scoff was easily hearable over the phone, "_Naminé isn't here._"

Riku's eyes opened halfway, "I know… she told me where you were…"

There was a silence on the other line.

Riku decided to speak again, "I guess… in reality… I just wanted to hear you…"

Sora's silence was confusing, "_… what?_"

"When are you coming back?"

"… _In a week._" There was a small ding in the background, and Riku could hear Roxas's voice go 'ready to go?' before Sora spoke, "_After Axel and Roxas's wedding plans are final._"

"I'll see you then." Riku spoke, "Bye."

X.X.X.X.X.X

"… Bye." Sora answered back before he hung up.

Roxas gave a smile, "I take it everything was patched up…?"

Sora shrugged, "Just said he'd see me at the end of the week."

Roxas laughed, tugging on Sora's arm as the brown paper bag crinkled in his other arm, "Then let's get going then!"

And when they arrived back at the house, Sora had been talking with Axel while Roxas talked with Sora's mom over the wedding dinner. And when the brunette saw Roxas, he bid Axel goodbye and walked past Roxas. He bid the blond a goodbye, who smiled lightly in return, kept walking past. Sora watched for a second in the doorway as Roxas held up the gift to his fiancée and Axel gasped like a child at Christmas before reaching for the gift. The brunette smiled, rubbing his eyes to ignore the unreleased tears before slipping away from the room.

X.X.X.X.X

Axel had stayed with Sora's parents to finalize up everything (Sora's mother was their wedding planner) as Roxas and Sora came back to Destiny Islands.

Naminé stood by the car, waving and smiling when she got sight of the two, "Hey guys!"

Sora snapped before anyone else said anything, "You told the brat where I was!!"

She laughed, "I'm sure it didn't interrupt Roxas-san's wedding preparations, did it?" She looked behind the brunette, towards the blond with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Iie, Naminé-chan." The blond smiled, "The wedding plans went perfectly, you are coming right?"

She smiled, "Wouldn't missing seeing Axel finally settle down."

Sora growled from the sidelines, "Enough about Roxas's husband, can we go?"

Naminé nodded, handing Sora his car keys as Roxas put the luggage in the back and sitting next to it. Naminé sat in the passenger seat and Sora in the driver's.

X.X.X.X.X

"Dude, Naminé needs a boyfriend."

Sora rolled his eyes, flipping through his magazine as Roxas looked through the list of people to invite to the wedding.

"Trust me, tried to get her one." Sora answered.

"What'd she say when she turned him down?" Roxas asked.

Naminé appeared out of nowhere, "As Sora's cousin, Sora is my main concern!"

Roxas snickered, "Just 'cuz he's high 24/7?"

Sora smacked him, ignored the 'ow' and turned to look at Naminé, "When's the brat coming?"

"Soon." Naminé answered softly, "Be ready."

Sora shrugged, leaning back.

Inwardly, he knew he'd have to be ready.

It nagged the back of his mind.

X.X.X.X.X

"Hey…" Riku breathed, after waiting for the door to open, he'd forgotten everything he planned on saying.

"Hey." Sora answered back, eyes on him and never faulting.

There was a silence before Riku's arms slipped around his waist and he pulled himself against Sora. The brunette's eyes widened as Riku breathed in deep. The brunette smelled like coconut and vanilla, probably from the fruit Naminé has been growing in the backyard.

"You're back."

And Sora stay motionless, awe-struck as Riku's face slid into the fabric of his shirt. He knew what to do, and as Sora's hands slid around Riku's back, his conscious began to speak.

'_He's already been hurting you, what if he does it again? He's done it at the most unobvious times, you don't know wether to believe him or not!_'

But for now Sora pushed that voice in the back of his head, ignoring it fully as he held onto Riku.

"I'm back."

And for a while, this was all that mattered.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas smiled, ever since Sora came back from the door, with Riku in tow, Riku had been attached to Sora at the hip. Hell, if Sora went to the bathroom, Riku would follow! And if the silver-haired teen had to, then he'd make Sora follow him.

Riku was still nervous around him; by the uneasy look he gave Roxas. He apparently was treating Axel's betrayal to Roxas almost as bad as Sora did when he was younger.

"How's your wedding plans going?" Riku offered, trying to make obvious small talk.

Roxas couldn't help but smile, "Fine, when do you plan on getting married?"

Riku shot a look towards Sora before looking at Roxas, but the blond saw Sora look down at Riku before looking away towards the kitchen, and Roxas smirked.

"I'm not really sure…"

Naminé came in, putting down a tray of sandwiches before asking for Sora's help with drinks.

The two watched them disappear before Roxas turned to Riku, "The feeling is the same, from what I can see."

Riku glared, "You're in one fine position to talk, marrying the stolen fiancée."

Roxas chuckled behind his right fist, ignoring Riku's glare, "I've known Sora since we were teens, trust me, you won't get far."

"I may be 18, but I'm not stupid." Riku shot back, watching Roxas arch an eyebrow, "I won't leave people."

"You almost did." Roxas shot back, causing the teen to bite his lip. He knew he'd gotten him there.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku ended up staying for dinner, and when he found out Roxas would spend the night, protested he wanted to also, but Sora ushered him home saying he should've warned his mom in advance. And as much as he hated it, Riku followed his words and left, Roxas was locked in his room going over his wedding plans, and Naminé was busy designing the flower arrangements with her older sister, Aeris, over the phone.

Where did that leave Sora?

Downtown, in a popular bar that he'd been to so often the bouncer knew him by first name (or maybe it was because he gave Sora head for a customized painting, Sora never really cared).

Sora had been there before; he knew how to dress to attract that crowd. Tight black leather pants that had been like second-skin from thigh down, the leather held against him with a black belt. He wore a silk red sleeveless turtleneck with a leather vest halfway zipped. The ankle-boots were soft velvet, and the spike-covered wristbands and collar (complete with leash that he tied around a belt loop) and two rings on his right ring finger with one of the left and one on the middle. His spikes were normal, but had a more 'just-got-fucked-and-was-dragged-here' look, the tips were black people noticed in the dim lighting as he moved a spike behind his ear. His left ear had three hoops in the cartilage and two studs in the lobe while the right had four cartilage and three studs in the lobe.

Riku may have missed him, but never said he wanted a relationship. That small depression from the thought dragged Sora here, in search of a one-night bedmate. Everyone was eyeing him, but there was no one who had given him the adrenaline he'd usually feel.

He'd finished his vodka on the rocks, allowing the glass to drop from his hand to the wooden bar with a 'clink' as the cubes of ice hit against the inside of the glass.

"Hey."

He looked up, a man stood there, short red hair, shoulder length, and dark purple eyes. He wore random clubbing clothes, but Sora didn't really care. He was normal. He wasn't what Sora would take. He'd never have someone _normal_ (everyone he knew at least had an off-trait).

"Can I buy you a drink?" He offered.

Sora stood up, he was just an inch or two shorter, before his eyes met the man's. "I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on earth." He whispered just as a song ended and Nightwish's '_Passion and the Opera_' began blaring on the speakers. He offered a warm smile and walked away from the shocked man.

'

"Sora!" A hand shot out and grabbed him when he began to walk through the dance floor. Sora looked into bright green eyes as the man's long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail that ended at his thighs. "I haven't seen you back! I thought you forgot about me!"

Sora gave a small grin, recognizing the man, "I flew out of town, sorry."

The man smiled, pushing himself flush up against Sora as he slowly rocked against the brunette to the fast-paced beat of the song. "I'm sure you can make it up to me."

Sora's grin slid into a smirk, he'd just found his one-night stand. Well… he'd been with this man a lot of times before, but it didn't really matter.

The man giggled as Sora's face buried in his throat, the brunette's tongue sliding heatedly over the white flesh as they moved to the beat of the song.

'_An Aphrodite for mortal souls  
Playing hide and seek in lecherous roles  
their erotic hour, my tearless weep  
their satisfaction, my infinite sleep_'

"Sora!" He giggled again, ignoring the envious stares from others as Sora nipped at his throat, "I'd rather go back to your place!"

The brunette gave a lazy grin, '_bingo_', before moving his head up to look at the man, "Haven't you got enough of seeing my house?"

The man smiled, "I like your house! And your cousin is so nice!"

Sora paused, right, this was the only guy, besides Riku now, that Naminé actually took a liking to.

"All right baby, to my house it is."

'_Naked limbs reflecting from the moon  
I'll be there for you soon  
first wish for this night:  
Let me be your delight_'

The man squealed in happiness before turning to wave bye to his friends. They waved back as Sora led him out of the bar. The raven-haired man giggled, slipping his hand into Sora's left back pocket while Sora's right arm slid around his waist.

"But I'm having another guest over, so you're need to be quiet."

'

The man giggled again and nodded.

X.X.X.X.X

"My head feels like shit." Sora mumbled, not fully up. His hair was completely sex-abused now, and he still lay naked in bed with his stomach against the mattress and face half-buried into his pillow.

He'd forgotten to drink water when he got home, guess his mind was focused on sex since he hadn't been laid for almost a week and a half.

The green eyed man laughed, kissing Sora's forehead before waltzing, naked, to Sora's joint bathroom. He returned with a glass of water and two pills, motioning for Sora to sit up. "I remembered where you left your painkillers."

Sora took them, accepting the drink before finishing off the water.

The man grinned, "I smell breakfast!"

Sora couldn't help but give a grin, although they slept together, the green-eyed man knew they would never have any _real_ relationship. He didn't really like Sora like that; they were just there for when the other needed a good fuck.

"Let's go to breakfast then."

X.X.X.X.X

"Wow, isn't that the guy from—" Roxas began but Sora quickly covered his mouth. Roxas had seen him with the black-haired man numerous times before, but the blond obviously didn't realize it until just now.

The man gave a smile, obvious to Roxas's words, "My name is Ryuya!" He held out his hand, "And you are?"

Roxas smiled back, accepting his hand, "Roxas, one of Sora's friends."

The brunette smacked the back of Roxas's head, the blond punched his shoulder.

"Er…" Ryuya blinked, sitting there.

Naminé, who had been in the basement for juice, came back up and poured him a glass, "Don't mind them, they've been friends for a long time."

Ryuya's eyebrow rose, looking at the two, "They ever had sex?"

This caused Naminé to hold her mouth laughing, as Sora and Roxas pulled away, pointing at each other with horrified looks.

"I'D NEVER SLEEP WITH HIM!!"

Naminé ignored their yells of 'stop copying me' to keep explaining, "Actually, they knew each other from family, Roxas-san is getting married in a few weeks, so he wanted Sora to do the artwork."

Ryuya blinked, pondering before gasping and jumping out of his seat, "Roxas Oumura! Now I recognize you! You're getting married to Axel Nakango!"

Roxas gave a confused look, "You heard of Axel?"

Sora elbowed him in the gut, "Dude, you forget your soon-to-be husband is rich and famous…"

Ryuya cheered, "Of course I know him! He owns Nakango Arson Experts! They're always helping the cops with fires and flames!" He squealed, "Ooh! Roxas-san you're so lucky to marry him!!"

Sora watched Roxas blanch, "Dude, you better hide your husband from Ryuya."

Ryuya just giggled, wrapping himself on Sora's arm, "But I'm much more interest in you So-chan!" He flashed Sora a 100-watt smile, giving him the look of the best guy you could ever find, "That's why I chose you!"

Roxas coughed, "I'm going to call Axel now…"

Ryuya's grip tightened, "Oh! We should so do lunch!"

X.X.X.X.X.X

And this is how one Riku Umino got stuck in between Sora and the fake-little Sora obsessor. Naminé and Sora knew Ryuya didn't like the brunette like that, but everyone else hadn't known him for as long as they had.

That's why Riku slouched in his seat as Ryuya kept throwing flirting comments at Sora and the brunette would actually respond to a few of them.

"I really don't think it was best for Sora to bring Ryuya with us…" He heard Roxas whisper to Axel, Axel shrugged.

That was the only time that Riku knew of, in the time of knowing him that he'd actually agreed with the blond.

X.X.X.X.X

Tke: DONE!! COMPLETE FOR THIS CHAPTER!! And the song on the music box that Sora sings is _Final Fantasy 10's_ ending song, _Suteki Da Ne_.

Sora: so where the hell did Ryuya come from?

Tke: I always love black-haired, green-eyed characters; I've had a secret obsession with them, really. And the name came from a yaoi manga called _Selfish Love_.

Sora: I meant his background, not his character.

Tke: Well I can't release that just yet… but let's just say Ryuya's know you longer than Axel or Roxas has. Even longer than Naminé has known you.

Sora: … that's long… wouldn't we be like babies…?

Tke: … I'm not going into it until it's time. But he does have an important role. He's not just there to make Riku jealous… well he is, but he does have another purpose.

Sora: so just review and we'll get to know more about him!!

Tke: yes!! And you'll get… a piece of cinnamon apple pie! Cuz that's the only dessert in my fridge right now!


	10. Better Introducing Ryuya

Tke: ehhh, Ryuya-chan? Where'd he come from?

Ryuya: oh, I came from the back of Aki—

Tke: _**smacks him over head**_ Ryuya-chan was actually the first OC I ever drew. The very, VERY first. But he never had a name.

Ryuya: Until obviously, now.

Tke: well duh.

Ryuya: Tke owns nothing except the plot line, me, and Aki—

Tke: _**smacks him again**_ don't say his name!! He might not even show up in the fic!

Ryuya: b-but..!

Tke: he'll be mentioned, but not till later, so shhhhhhhhh

Ryuya: ….. Ooooooooohhhhhhhh

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Shinning Collection**

**Chapter 10:**

**Introducing Ryuya**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Ryuya-kun, your hair is really long and pretty!"

"I like yours too Roxy-kun!"

Apparently the two had been getting along GREAT.

Sora looked up from his book, "Kun? What the fuck?"

"Shut up!" Ryuya stuck his tongue out as Roxas chuckled.

The raven-haired man had his hair out of the braid and let it flow down his back like silk.

"Ah, Ryuya-kun, how long have you known Sora?" Roxas asked, smiling.

Ryuya's gaze slid in a dream like state as he glanced at Sora, back to Roxas, and down to the teacup in his hands. He watched his reflection on the tea as he spoke, "Since we were two… well, he was two… I was four…"

"You're two years older?" Roxas asked, it was quite astonishing to believe; Ryuya acted like a teenager and looked around nineteen.

Ryuya smiled, "Yes! I'm twenty-six! But even as a twenty-four year old Sora doesn't respect his elders."

Sora huffed, raising a hand from his book to flip him off before turning a page and keep reading.

"So you've been close friends?" Roxas offered, giving a small smile.

Ryuya's grin was back full force, "Oh yes! In fact, the first time we had sex was when we were fourte—!!"

Roxas gaped at Sora ran over and smacked Ryuya on the head with his book, "Dammit Ryuya, quiet! No one cares—!"

Ryuya looked up at Sora innocently, "But last _night_ you said—"

Roxas bursted out laughing as Sora nearly chocked Ryuya to death.

Naminé smiled as she walked, it seemed the three were getting along perfectly! She blinked, looking at Sora before something clicked in her mind, "Oh, Sora!"

"What?" Sora asked, now grabbing the removable rope from the curtains nearby and strangling Ryuya with it.

"Squall called earlier!" Everyone froze, "He was saying you missed too much work and Demyx-san and Zexion-san wanted their painting this week and—"

She didn't even finish her sentence as Sora sped to his room to change.

"Ahh!!" Ryuya squealed in enjoyment, "Sora, may I come with you to your job?!"

"NO!!" Came the shout from the male.

"PLEASE!!??"

"FORGET IT!!"

Ryuya smirked, turning to Roxas, "I remember when Sora was four and I was six, I convinced Sora that he would make the cutest girl! So we dressed him in drag!"

There was a silence from Sora's room.

Roxas laughed, "I would've loved to have seen him!!"

Ryuya grinned, grabbing his bag that he had on the floor, "Oh, I always carry pictures of my friends around!"

Within an instant, a tight-pants wearing Sora came out, the black sticking to his skin like a second skin, a white dress shirt with dark purple slim lines running down it, and he was putting on a cross that was on a black string. The string wove around Sora's neck as he was tying it on the back of his neck, "So you're coming with, right Ryuya?"

Ryuya stood, "Right!" He latched onto Sora's arm, leaned up, pecked him on the lips, and then allowed a grumbling Sora to lead him out the door, "Bye Roxas! Bye Naminé!" He called, waving over his shoulder with a grin on his face.

The two blonds sat in silence for a moment before busting out laughing.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"So are Roxas and Naminé related?" Ryuya asked in the elevator, looking out through the glass at the city below.

"No, they're not." Sora answered, arms folded over his chest, eyes closed, and on leg over the other.

"Are they going out?" He tried again, though he remembered the conversation last night and let out a nervous laugh.

"You're an idiot." Sora smirked, "Roxas isn't going to cheat on his husband."

"Well he's not exactly married yet, not for a few weeks…" Ryuya answered.

"SORA!!"

There was the biggest glomp, the red blur tackled Sora before Ryuya could open his mouth.

"Axel?!" The brunette sighed, looking up at the grin before sighing and thunking his head against the wall.

"Axel!" Ryuya shouted at the same time, smiling and clapping.

Axel looked up from Sora to Ryuya, giving a startled blink, "Ryu-chan?! No way!"

Ryuya giggled, watching Axel pull himself off Sora before Ryuya gave him a hug.

"Where have you been all this time?" The redhead asked, hugging the raven-haired teen.

"I've gone clubbing!!" Ryuya giggled, "Sora's even taken me home!"

Axel smirked, "You're taking Ryuya with you now?"

Sora shrugged, "He's annoying, I can't make him leave, and he has a loud voice."

Ryuya's eyes flashed, "But you know you liked my loud voice last _nighttttttt_…" he sung, ignoring Sora's roll of the eyes. He quickly turned back to Axel, "Lucky you! I saw your soon-to-be husband!"

Axel's grin grew, "You saw my Roxas?"

Sora sighed, "He's at my house, Naminé's talking to him about flower arrangements."

Axel smirked, "He's obsessing over everything, wants it all to be perfect."

Sora gave a smirk, "How's Roxas supposed to be having a perfect wedding? He's marrying _you_."

Axel pouted before shrugging it off, "I'm gonna head over there now then, what're you two up to?"

"I'm going to watch Sora at work!" Ryuya cried out, giggling.

Axel laughed, making his way towards the elevator as he waved his goodbye, "I'll probably be there for dinner and everything, see you guys later!"

"Bye!" Ryuya called as Sora dragged him the opposite way.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Sor-chan?" Ryuya asked, looking around the paint-covered studio as Sora continued his painting.

"Hm?" Sora asked, dusting on some white for clouds in the blue sky.

"What's with these paintings?" He asked, looking through the three canvases in the corner of the room.

Sora looked at him for a second before going back to his work, "Ah, for a friend."

Ryuya gave a weak smile, '_A friend…_' He hadn't heard that from Sora in such a long time. He watched Sora paint before a smile lit up Ryuya's face. He pushed himself off the floor, rubbed off some invisible dirt, then made his way to Sora. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, breathing in the scent of cinnamon, Sora's own musk, and a small bit of paint.

"Ryuya?" Sora looked behind him to make sure the man was all right before he kept painting.

"I'm glad." Ryuya whispered.

"About what?"

His eyes flashed, he could tell right away, the person those were for was more special to Sora than just a friend. All Sora's paintings were beautiful, but Ryuya was the only one who knew and could tell the difference. If Sora went fast on a painting, that meant he didn't care, but no one else would notice. If Sora cared, he would take it slow, wanting to make every one stroke perfect. Somehow Ryuya, probably knowing Sora's art so long, was the only one who could tell the difference.

"That you've found someone." He whispered, ignoring Sora's slight stiffen before the brunette continued working.

Those aquamarine and silver-done pictures looked like they took Sora forever. Like he cared. As if every stroke was delicate and important.

The brunette continued painting.

X.X.X.X.X

By the time they got back, one other person sat at the table.

A certain—glaring—silver haired teen with aqua eyes; his gaze focused on Ryuya, who just ignored it.

Naminé had made a complicated dinner, obvious by the way Ryuya couldn't name over half the spices in it, and it felt like the first whole meal they shared as friends.

If Riku didn't stop glaring at Ryuya.

Ryuya mewled after dinner, stretching and cuddling Sora's left arm, "I'm sleepy."

"So go to bed." Sora answered, pulling out his cigarette from his pack and lighting it.

Ryuya's eyes gazed shyly up at him, "But I can't sleep alone…"

"So take a teddy bear with you." Riku sneered.

Axel gave a low whistle as Roxas smacked him over the head Naminé just smirked.

Ryuya just smiled towards him, "Riku, right?"

Riku just raised an eyebrow.

"I never sleep without a warm body by my side, at least someone I trust. Keep in mind you'll never see me sleeping near _you_." And with that, he tugged Sora out of the chair and dragged the brunette to Sora's room.

Everyone sweatdropped, Riku just glared in that direction.

"Ryuya's a bit more… energetic, isn't he Nam?" Axel asked, looking at the girl.

She grinned, "I think I know why."

Roxas just watched as Riku continued to glare.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"GODDAMMIT!!"

Sora shot up out of bed, looking around in confusion before he spotted his open bathroom door. "Ryuya?" He asked, giving a face.

Ryuya bounced into the doorway from inside the restroom, "I got some water in my eye." He admitted sheepishly, ignoring the fact he was completely _nude_, "It stung."

Sora sighed, flopping back on his bed, determined to get more sleep on his day off.

"Sor-chan!! You can't sleep today!!" Ryuya scoffed, "You promised to take me to the market!"

"Go by yourself." Sora growled, flipping over on his side so that his back was to Ryuya.

Ryuya jumped on the bed and pressed himself against Sora as he leaned over the brunette to look at his face. "But you _promised_…"

Sora's eyes slid open, he death glared Ryuya, "Unless you want me to break your dick, let me get more sleep."

Ryuya pouted, "Fine! I'll help Naminé make breakfast!" He scoffed, getting on one of Sora's shirts (it was obvious the way it was at least six sizes too big for him) and a pair of stretchy black pants. He tumbled his way out of the room, whistling.

Sora covered himself deeper into his bed, determined to get more sleep.

_No pleasure... but see last seed... forever... Deep... togirenai yume. Itsumademo kimi wa kako ni toraware. I can see your sin—_

Sora growled, grabbing his phone harshly off the dresser and pressing it to his ear as he hid under his covers. "What?" He snapped into the phone. After a few seconds, "What? Now?!" There was a silence before, "Don't start with me Squall—no… no." Three seconds later, "Alright, alright!"

And he sat up, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You're going to work now?" Ryuya frowned, fork hanging from mouth as he just ate a bit of egg.

"Squall says Demyx loved the painting so much he wants another." Sora answered, drowning a cup of coffee and a bagel before he waved bye to them and left.

"Squall?" Ryuya asked, looking back at Naminé.

She smiled, "Sora's boss… er… manager more or less…"

"Don't worry Sora! I won't let you get in trouble!"

They looked up, Sora being lead by Ellone to the table.

"Ell-chan!" Naminé smiled.

Ellone gave a grin, "I'll call Squall and tell him Sora will be a bit late, I want to eat breakfast with Sora!"

"But I'm gonna—" Sora started.

Ellone frowned, "I'm going to eat breakfast with you because I haven't in a long time, and if Squall gets mad, I will take the blame, not you."

Sora sighed, allowing Ellone to plop him into a seat as she took the one next to him, across from Ryuya.

She smiled at him, "And you are?"

"Ryuya!" He smiled back, "Sora's childhood best friend!"

Ellone smiled, "Ellone, it's a pleasure Ryuya-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ellone-san." Ryuya smiled, "Any friend of Sora's is a friend of mine!"

And Naminé continued to finish breakfast with a smile on her face.

Sora sighed, pouring himself some coffee.

X.X.X.X.X

"So why is it you don't like me?"

Riku looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do I _have_ to like you?"

Ryuya smirked, "Touché…" He flopped onto the couch, ignoring Riku's glare of making the couch move, and looked back at him, "So, is there any reason you don't like me?"

Riku's eyebrow rose, "You and your girly hair?"

Ryuya looked horrified, he grabbed his braid and began to play with it, "But Sora loves my braid! He told me so!"

"When?" Riku questioned.

"When he was four!"

Riku snorted.

Ryuya watched him for a few seconds, "You're that kid aren't you?"

Riku looked at him, "That kid?"

Ryuya's eyes flashed, "That kid whose best friend forced him to enter that contest to meet Sora."

Riku rolled his eyes, "Oh, that."

"Ah ha! You ARE the guy." Ryuya looked giddy, clapping his hands together, "Sora told me about you! He said there was a little brat with a little redheaded best friend that were pains in the asses and they made great best friends because of it!"

Riku sighed, "Kairi's the pain in the ass, not me."

Ryuya grinned, "Kairi, huh? Is that your best friend's name?"

Riku nodded, trying to get back to his book, "Yeah."

Ryuya's grin was even wider, "I should meet her! She sounds cooler than you!"

Riku's eyebrow twitched, watching Ryuya as he went into daydream mode.

Ryuya was suddenly in his face, "How long have you known Sora anyways?"

Riku blinked, confused, "What?"

"How. Long. Have. You. Known. Sora?" Ryuya asked before teasing, "It's a quite simple question, really."

Riku sighed, "A few months."

Ryuya eased back, obviously happy, "So I'm getting challenged by someone who's known Sora for less than a year, okay, I though you were an actual challenge or something!"

Riku watched Ryuya laugh, "How long have you known him?"

Ryuya smiled, not like his cocky smirk before, but an actual, gentle smile, "I've known him his whole life, it may not look it, but I'm two years older than him. I've taken care of him since the day his mom died and he was put in the—" He froze, grinning like he had something to hide, "Heh, well, better go help Naminé, ne? See ya kid!"

And he left Riku on the couch, wondering what the raven-haired beauty was going to say.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: Okay, so like I said, everything will be a bit more revealed when it's time, but for now, suffer with not knowing! The only person who knows Ryuya's story is Kiraracutie, and that's because I promised to tell her. So yeah, Ryuya, first person I ever drew.

REVIEW PLEASE, FEED A STARVING ARTIST!!!!


	11. Suteki Da Ne

**Title**: Shinning Collection

**Chapter Title**: Suteki Da Ne (Isn't It Beautiful)

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Sora… well… I'd be making some mighty fine videos of uh… stuff… X-rated stuff…

**Note**: So I re-read this story again, to remind myself all of my ideas and things, and around chapter… 6, I started to cry again, seriously. I forgot how much emotion I put into this thing. It feels weird that my own writing caused me to cry, but I guess, that means it got through to you guys then, ne?

**Note 2**: If anyone DOES check the secret updates I do, you'll know I'm allowing one of my two forums (one is for my news on updating fanfics) to be used for KH Yaoi and Yuri role-playing! No experience of it is needed, if you're interested in joining, please either send me a note or visit the forum:

http : / / www .fanfiction .net / myforums / Tysonkaiexperiment / 360423 /

If you have any questions, please feel free to ask, and please make sure that the character you'd like to have is not taken. Seeing as how I finally got it to work a couple days ago, there's only me as Sora and Kiraracutie as Roxas right now, other characters are still available! If you ARE interested, please tell me which character you're interested in being so I can reserve that character if you're still unsure.

* * *

**Chapter 11**: Suteki Da Ne (Isn't It Beautiful)

* * *

Riku sighed, breathing in the stench of the sea before turning to look at the group with a soft smile, Naminé was contently looking out the window, she was sitting in the car because she had been much to comfortable to get out. Roxas was over a couple ways watching the sunset; Riku could care less. Ryuya was down by the shore, skipping rocks across the water to see how many times it bounced. And Sora, Sora was sitting right next to the silveret, smocking one of his usual cigarettes.

It felt pretty good to just take a moment and relax, no one was fighting, no one was shouting or cry, it was all just natural and soothing. Roxas would be leaving soon, to head back to Axel so they could write their vows, and Ryuya was going to be taking a trip a couple hours away to see someone. Naminé, who had been close to staying, was going to see her sister to get the flowers and spend some family time with Aerith. Which meant, as it flooded Riku's mind completely throughout the day, that he was going to have Sora all to himself. And not even two hours later, when everyone split up and Riku went home with Sora, Riku was still nervous. Would anything happen? Would Sora still be normal? They hadn't exactly had much alone time, and Riku wasn't quite sure if Sora was trying to keep it that way.

They got home and Sora half-laid against the couch, flicking on the TV as the knee closest to the back of the couch balanced his laptop. Riku had made a kettle of tea before bringing over two cups and serving some to Sora, he paused over his own cup and quickly placed the kettle down. He bit his lip for a second before taking away all hesitation; he quickly made himself comfortable on the part of the couch Sora wasn't on, before laying his head comfortably into Sora's lap. The brunet looked down at him, but Riku just gave a soft smile and the brunet went back to work. It was within twenty minutes that Riku found himself dozing out, those horrible documentaries always ended up boring him. He realized, as he going to reach up to grab the remote from Sora's side, that he couldn't lift a muscle, much less a finger. He must've been seriously tired.

Sora's laptop shut with a soft 'click' and there was silence before, "Kid, are you asleep?" Riku's eyes looked at him through barely parted eyelids, but it looked like his eyelashes merely fluttered—a sign of sleep. The older man sighed, moving the laptop before grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and laying it over Riku's body. The silveret smiled inwardly, mouth muscles tugging upwards just slightly. The brunet leaned down, brushing his fingers through the silver hair before placing a feather-soft kiss to Riku's temple, "Goodnight." And indeed, it was, Riku realized as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Breakfast, it seemed, was a drastic turn. Neither of them really knew how to make anything, so they ordered something from Denny's and Sora picked it up since he had to get more cigarettes anyways. They ate in silence—a rather different way of events—and all Riku heard was the clinking of dishes or either of their chopsticks snapping together. But it wasn't a weird or bad change, it was actually pretty good, if Riku wanted to say something then Sora could listen. All his attention would be on Riku, and as he looked down into his pancakes he smiled, because that would be perfectly fine with Riku.

"I'm going to have to head up to meet Axel and Roxas in a day or two." Sora answered, setting down his chopsticks.

Riku paused; their little togetherness days wouldn't be for a couple days? "Where?"

The brunet sighed, "My parent's house, I have to help them set up. Naminé and Ryuya will be house sitting until I get back."

"Oh." Riku answered, poking his pancake, there went his moment.

"You don't have school, do you?"

The silveret paused, looking up at Sora with large eyes, "N-no, vacation—." His eyes went even wider and he dropped his own set of chopsticks, "You want me to go with?!"

"I'll be staying up there until the wedding." Sora replied, drinking the rest of his coffee, he was randomly grabbed from over the table, causing him to choke on his coffee as he was hauled halfway across the table.

"I'd love to come!" Riku smiled, squeezing tighter on Sora's neck, "It'll be nice to meet your parents."

"My mother will jump you." Sora replied, but sighed as he realized the silveret wasn't listening and was instead calling his mother on his cell to tell him he was going away for a while. Riku turned, probably make sure Sora couldn't read his lips, and when he heard his name and boyfriend in the same sentence, Sora smiled. Riku turned back a few moments later and Sora was standing to throw away his plate.

* * *

"Ah, you're the Riku that Roxas and Naminé has been telling me about?!" Sora's mother was a gorgeous woman, her lips in a wide smile and eyes sparkling. Beside her, her husband chuckled and gave him that look like she had done this type of thing often.

"I think so ma'am." Riku answered simply, smiling from his place next to Sora, who was rolling his eyes.

"Well, please come in, come in!" She ushered him towards the back gardens of the house so quickly that Riku barely caught a glimpse of the inside of the house. "This is my favorite garden, let's have lunch!"

"Mom, we just—." Sora tried to explain, and Riku knew that even if they had lunch on that plane, he'd have to eat something here, at least to be polite.

"Nonsense Sora, those things are so terrible!" She pouted, ignoring Sora's reply of 'no, they're not', "I was already told of when you guys were coming in so we've got everything prepared."

Riku, who was from a rich family already, knew most of the things on the three-tier tea platter, they all said their grace before Riku nearly jumped towards the tier of pumpkin scones, he had already cut it open by the time Sora's mother began to speak.

"So, Riku, you're almost out of high school, where will you go to college?" She asked, offering him the clotted cream and apple jam.

"I'm not exactly sure yet." He replied, accepting the two items before putting generous amounts of each one on the scone and taking a bite, "This is delicious!" He paused, and it seemed he found the easiest way to get to the heart of Sora's mother.

"Isn't it just?!" She nearly cried, grinning, she held out a sandwich from the main tier, "Try this sandwich, it's simply divine!"

"What's in it?" Riku asked quickly, he often shared teatime with his mother, so he was used to this type of thing.

"Oh, it's avocado, shrimp, crab meat, and blue cheese on wheat!" She exclaimed, "And it's just wonderful!" She proved it too, by having polished off four of the little items in less than a minute.

"She's doing it again." Sora looked to his father, eyes narrow.

His father chuckled, "You know your mother, once she gets started—."

"And just is that supposed to mean?" She huffed to her husband, who gave a look of innocence.

Riku chuckled and looked to Sora, who was rolling his eyes and looking up to the sky, he then looked back to Sora's parents and looked them over until he paused. And he frowned, just realizing something between the family.

Sora didn't look at all like his parents—even remotely—nor did he have any physical traits of theirs either.

"Well, have you tasted it yet?" The woman grinned at him, teacup clutched in her hand.

"Give him a second to eat it." Her husband replied, "He's just met us and you're acting like a child."

She shot him a glare but smiled nonetheless at Riku, deciding he'd think more later, Riku took a bite of the sandwich and was eagerly rushed with questions.

* * *

Riku rather loved the house Sora's parents owned, it was in the country, large enough to fit the white house in, and each person who lived or worked there enjoyed just _being_ there. The servants had it pretty easy, as long as they got their assignments done by a certain time of day, they were free to do whatever else with their time, even if it meant eating from the family's kitchen or using their baths. Riku's own mother complained that the servants should always have their own kitchens and housing areas, so it was a very different change.

"You've got a wonderful room." Riku answered to Sora, he had jumped on the bed and melted into the softness as the man began to look through the drawers.

"You'll get one like it." Sora replied, lifting items.

"But it won't have the same warmth and care as yours does, since you've been in it for so long." Riku was just about to continue blabbering on when something stopped him. On the bed's side table was a small dark brown box, details richly curved around it, odd lines and shapes twisting and spinning into an intricate design. He slid the small latch off the hook and opened it, two figures rose and began to dance, a soft melody playing, "Wow, this is gorgeous, the song's nice too."

There was a silence, the song began to float through the room, calming Riku, but he had no idea of the effect on the other. Sora's hands quickly slammed the top down, startling Riku out of his daydream before he took it from the silveret's hands and closed it.

"Hey, wait, Sora—."

Sora ignored him, placing the music box into a drawer and slamming it closed before locking it. The brunet did nothing for a few seconds, in his position with hands on the wood of the dresser and not moving. The key then, on its simple black piece of thin rope, became a necklace for Sora, and the brunet went back to looking through his things.

Riku gave him a confused stare, wondering what was possibly going on. That music box was apparently supposed to represent happiness, so why wasn't Sora happy? The brunet seemed sad—depressed even—and Riku could do nothing but lift himself off the bed and make his way to Sora, "S-Sora?"

"Let's go, I'll take you to your room." He replied, ignoring Riku's confused looks, "We're going out to dinner later and you'll need to get ready and change your clothes."

The silveret watched him walk out the door of the room, he could do nothing but follow and hope that maybe, soon, Sora would trust him and tell him.

* * *

"I didn't find that funny."

"What?"

"That 'item' in my room."

Riku paused, looking through the slightly open door to spot Sora and that redhead from long ago in the alleyway. Who was that redhead? He was in Sora's picture, at the church, in the alleyway; he seemed really close to Sora. What item was Sora talking about? Could it have been that music box? It was the only thing Riku noticed upset Sora, so it quite possibly was what they were talking about.

"I told you it belonged to you." The redhead hadn't stopped smiling; he was giving Sora the most amused looks.

"And I gave it to your fiancée." Sora replied, he did not look happy in the slightest. So the redhead was engaged, who would marry him?

"And Roxas didn't want it and chose to give it back to you." 'Red' replied airly, grinning. Riku paused; this was Roxas's… soon-to-be-husband? Axel, wasn't it? What was his connection to the family?

"Well tell him to give it to some random person as a gift." Sora answered sharply, and with great timing too because his mother had just stepped through the door.

"Well, are we all ready to go out to dinner?" She smiled, obviously trying to dispel the bad aura that had settled over the room.

"Are we really all going?" Sora murmured, glaring at Axel.

"Of course Sora!" She smiled, "It'll be just like old times—minus Roxas and the new friend you brought."

"Oh yeah." Axel chirped up, "Where is that little silver-haired child?"

Riku paused, eyes wide and mouth gaping as Sora spit out his next sentence, "His name is _Riku_!" That had been the first time Sora had—willingly—said his name.

"Well yes." Axel answered, standing and stretching, "Do fetch him, we mustn't be late." He walked off, and Riku watched as Sora's mother placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder, calming him.

* * *

Dinner was something Riku never expected, the people around them were all lively and cheery, and their table seemed so bummed and mellowed out. Everyone seemed to notice the tension in the air because every time Axel cracked a joke about Riku, Sora would make a rather harsh comment about Axel.

"Dinner was wonderful!" Sora's mother exclaimed to the waiter as he took their plates and offered her a desert menu for the group. She accepted it and began to ask everyone about a desert.

"I agree." Roxas answered softly from his place in between Axel and Sora, "We should probably get a large desert to share, I'm not sure I could eat too much more."

"You could if it was topped with dark chocolate." Sora replied, ignoring Roxas's glare.

"Maybe this one?" Riku pointed to the Assorted Sweet Tray as she handed him the menu.

"Ah, that's such a great idea, Riku!" The woman smiled, clapping joyously.

"Sure, for a high schooler." Axel muttered.

Suddenly he was kicked under the table, "I don't see your college degree." Sora replied, glaring.

"It's coming in the mail."

Sora's mother gave a small grin and gave the waiter their order before looking towards Roxas, "I can't wait for the wedding."

"Neither can I." Roxas admitted softly, smiling.

"Thank god this'll be almost over." Sora muttered.

Riku smiled, searching everyone's face, things seemed to be calming down, and that was a good thing because who knew what would happen if emotions ran high?

Axel's arm slid around Roxas's and he smiled, "We're so close we can taste it!"

"Ew." Sora replied, rolling his eyes, "Please don't."

Axel stuck his tongue out and turned to Sora's mother, "We should see if anyone else wants to come from your family."

"Oh, I doubt it, Axel." She replied softly, and it was weird to Riku that she was being anything but her cheerful self, "They're all still very much against you."

"Still?" Axel's eyebrows rose, and Riku wondered what the redhead had done against them.

"Don't talk about it anymore." Sora answered simply, "Let's just ignore them."

Great, Riku paused, the tension was back.

"I can't just back down Sora." Axel glared, "Apparently an apology isn't enough."

"Well they still hold you responsible." Sora's mother huffed.

"I asked them if there was anything I could do for forgiveness—."

"They thought you were lying—."

"They're so ungrateful—."

"But you must look at it from their point of view—."

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" Everyone paused as Sora's hands slammed down on the table, the tables near them stared, but Sora continued to ignore them, "They're not coming, fine. Let them not be happy. All they'd do is ruin a wedding that so many people worked hard to prepare. There's no real point in us getting anything done if all they're going to do is trash it!" He grabbed his coat and wrapped it over his arm, "If you're not going to end this stupid conversation, I am. Fuck off." And with that he stormed towards the entrance, people gapping.

"Riku."

Riku closed his mouth; his eyes were still wide as he took in the person talking to him.

"Go get him." Axel replied, "He needs you."

Without commenting on how Axel was so sure, Riku grabbed his own coat and followed.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…" Riku sighed, looking out the window of the car into the darkened tress of the forest, just what was going on?

Sora was focused entirely on the road, eyes narrowed and glossy, lips drawn into a thin line.

Riku waited a few minutes before turning and grasping Sora's arm, "I'm not going to take silence Sora, I'll keep pestering you until I do."

Sora said nothing, hand clutched so tightly on the gearshift that his knuckles were white.

"I know." Riku whispered, looking downward, "I know I may not know much about you, even after all this time. You've had some random fiancée, you've been with Ryuya since longer than I was even born probably, you look nothing like your parents, and well—there's still so much I don't understand." His fingers clutched the material of Sora's shirt hard, "Why is it you and you're family is having such a problem with Axel?"

There was a few moments of silence before Sora pulled off the road and to a nearby lake. He got out, Riku following, and clutched onto one of the small boats by the edge of the water. It wasn't long before Sora had rowed them to the middle of the lake, Riku shivered for a second, for above a lake it was rather warm.

"My family's trouble with Axel is my fault."

Riku paused from looking at the stars to look down at Sora; there were emotions on Sora's face that Riku had never seen before. Shame, depression, loneliness, uncertainty, "Sora…"

"Remember the fiancée that mysteriously disappeared?" Sora asked softly, he was kind of amazed Riku hadn't figured it out sooner; with the way he acted to Axel and everything.

"How can I forget?" Riku answered softly, "That person is all I ever hear about."

Sora sighed, watching as Riku stared at him, "My fiancée's name… was Axel Nakango."

Riku's eyes were wide, lips parting, "What? He… that man…"

Sora's arms folded above his knees and he curled himself into a small ball, eyes never leaving Riku's, "His name was Axel Nakango… and I loved him more than life itself."

* * *

Tke: Er... Why do I have that feeling like I'm going to get shot??

Sora: Probably because you ARE.

Tke: But I NEEDED it to be a cliffy!!

Sora: That doesn't mean people can't be mad at you.

Tke: ughhhhhhh...

REVIEWS ARE LOVE, NOT ALERTS, OR FAVES, OR VIEWS ONLY!! Those who review get plushies of Riku with the music box, and those of you who only alert or fave get on my banned list. I send you jerkwards hate mail.

AND IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN THE FORUM, PLEASE LET ME KNOW, THE MORE THE MERRIER!! (If you don't know what I'm talking about, please read Note 2 near the top, 'cuz it's a MUST read...)


	12. Underneath It All

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I only own Ryuya and his boy toy, nothing else. Oh, and the plot. Hahaha, so yeah, but I would like to own Sora because he's such a pretty little play thing that I don't mind keeping next to me chained up. ... Must stop bad mental images... _**drool**_... shit...

**Title**: Shinning Collection

**Chapter Title**: Underneath It All

**Dedication**: To Saber-Kon, who drew me that wonderful picture of Ryuya! I love you so much for it!

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: T**o review my picture of Ryuya, please go to this link**:  
_http : / / tysonkaiexperiment. Deviantart. Com/ art /OC- Ryuya- Kazemoto- 92737671  
_**there are eleven spaces, so just take them out!**

**To see Saber-Kon's lovely picture of Ryuya, go to this lin**k:  
_http : / / saber- jaganshi. Deviantart. Com/ art/ For- Tke- Ryuya- kun- 95554065  
_**there are eleven spaces, so just take them out!**

**To see Ryuya with some different hairstyles other than a braid, please go to my drawings**:  
_http : / / tysonkaiexperiment. Deviantart. Com/ art/ OC- Ryuya- Kazemoto- Hair- Styles- 96388705  
_**there are eleven spaces, so just take them out!**

**To see a picture of what the new character (preferably after you read the chapter) in this chapter, please go here and see my drawing**:  
_http : / / tysonkaiexperiment. Deviantart. Com/ art/ OC- Akira- Tsuguharu- 96389977  
_**there are eleven spaces, so just take them out!**

* * *

**Shinning Collection Chapter 12: **

**Underneath It All**

* * *

Sora's arms folded above his knees and he curled himself into a small ball, eyes never leaving Riku's, "His name was Axel Nakango... and I loved him more than life itself."

"When was that?" Riku found himself asking even though there were millions of other questions in his head.

Sora chuckled, hand to his forehead so it covered the left of his face, "When I was a kid. That's when everything started."

X.X. FLASHBACK .X.X

"_Well, Sora..." Mrs. Kaze sighed, watching her son from the doorway, "I know it's a little weird to stay with a couple people you don't know..."_

_The brunet said nothing, dipping his paintbrush in the red paint can before making red furious strokes against the wall. She was glad her husband allowed the boy to express himself on the wall, she loved to look at whatever he created._

"_A family friend came to visit, so we can't turn him and his family down." She answered softly, "They have a son though, about a year older than you. I'm going to allow him up to see you, alright?"_

_He said nothing again, now making swirls and shapes with an exotic green._

_Nodding her head, she walked away, leaving the door open. Putting the brush back into the paint, he grabbed a new one and moved to yellow. Hazard signs were perfect, that's what he was, a hazard. Setting it aside, he glanced around for the blue paint. It seemed to be missing, had that woman taken it? Maybe to get a rise out of him?_

"_Looking for this?" Came the nasally voice from behind him. Turning, the brunet was met with a rather strange looking boy. Spiky red hair with glowing green eyes, heh, a Christmas fan. "It was blue you were looking for, wasn't it? Go ahead, take it."_

_This boy was weird, he was randomly cheerful, and last time he checked, that wasn't normal. Instead of commenting, he reached for the can and pulled it open once it landed on the floor._

"_Sora, right?" Came the redhead's voice from next to him. The boy dipped it into the blue paint before the brunet did and in large letters wrote 'S-O-R-A' on the wall. A smiley face not far behind at the end. The brunet paused to raise an eyebrow at him, the redhead giving a goofy grin. Stretching behind him, the older boy dipped his brush into the red (ignoring the brunet's horror about the paint brush) and wrote 'A-X-E-L' under the other name. "This is my name, Axel, got it memorized?"_

_And suddenly, as Mrs. Kaze walked in with a tray of sandwiches and two tall glasses of iced tea, Sora gave a laugh. It wasn't dry or full of cracks, but instead warm, sweet, and loud, "That was the worst tag-line—..." He almost choked, "...—ever!"_

_Axel smiled, neither boy noticing the woman in the doorway, "I'd like to see you come up with something better!" HE challenged, teasingly._

"_Oh." Sora snickered, covering his mouth with the back of his right hand, "I can totally come up with something better than 'got it memorized'!"_

_And suddenly Mrs. Kaze placed the tray on the dresser near her before running to Sora and tackling him into a crying hug._

X.X. NEW FLASHBACK .X.X

"_Ah, Axel! You have morning classes, what are you doing here?" Cloud asked, placing his book down and removing his glasses._

_Sora looked to where the door slid open, eyes wide. Axel sent him a warm smile, then turned to look their sensei in the eye, "I just thought that I'd wait for Sora to finish here. If that's okay with you and all."_

_Cloud smiled warmly, "No, of course not." He opened his book, "Sora, continue from where I left off." Placing his glasses on, he expected to hear Sora's voice, but still stopped when he realized something. Sora was still staring at Axel, the redhead raised both hands and gave Sora a double thumbs up in support. Sora, who looked to be near-squeaking, turned his face and eyes to the book, entire face red. Cloud couldn't help but smile before snapping his ruler on Sora's book, "Sora, from where I left off."_

_The brunet nodded, opening his mouth to speak as the biggest smile Cloud had ever seen on him begin to form._

X.X. NEW FLASHBACK .X.X

"_Mom, mom, look!" Sora's feet sounded through the empty hallway. He wasn't surprised, the hallway to his parent's den was usually empty, "Mo—!!"_

"_We can't let Sora know." Came his mother's hushed voice._

_Sora stopped, dropping his paper-clutched hand to the side as he listened._

"_We should tell him." His father replied sternly, "Sora loves Axel more than anything—just being around him causes Sora's moods and grades to raise and—."_

"_What?" Sora asked eagerly, stepping into the office and ignoring his parents shocked faces, "What happened to Axel?"_

"_Sora..." His mother whispered, rushing to him and hugging him before she ran her fingers through his hair._

"_What's going on, mom?" Sora asked, a hand clutching his mother's shirt tightly._

"_Sora... Axel is..." His father stood, making his way over. He stepped in front of him and bent down, looking him straight in the eye, "Axel left the mansion last night, unattended."_

"_So?" Sora asked, frowning, "He always does, he'll come back."_

_His father looked to his mother in a state of surprise, then looked back to Sora, "He left a note... he's chosen... not to marry you..."_

_Sora's mouth and eyes opened and there was silence, "But... he said he... he said he loved me..."_

"_I think..." His mother brushed some bangs from her face, "I think he tried to, sweetie, but he simply couldn't."_

"_He's just... he's just out right now!" Sora snapped, eyes shiny with unshed tears, "He's coming back, he promised!" And ignoring his parent's cries he all but flew from the room, shouting his words over and over throughout the whole mansion._

X.X. NEW FLASHBACK .X.X

"_But sire, you mustn't!" The butler insisted, but dare not do anything as Sora tore open the letter._

"_I will if I want to." Sora snarled, eyes scanning over Axel's barely-legible handwriting. It had been so long, six months, six months without Axel near him. "I miss you—how's Sora holding up—I got engaged—I visited Hong—..." The clenched tightly in his hand, words sinking in. Months of hoping and dreaming broke and bled across the page in ink. There were no more fantasies, he could not wake and have Cloud yell and Axel laugh, he would not wake on Axel's knee from summertime naps, he would not be woken by Axel poking him for classes or dinner. He would wake, but with no best friend, nor idol or star to look up to, and no fiancée to love or cherish._

"_Sora..." His mother's arms slipped around his shoulders and he could do nothing but turn and sob into her nightshirt. Pulling the photo that was clipped onto the letter, she allowed her eyes to skim over the familiar red hair and forest green eyes. Along the side of them was impossibly styled blond hair and striking blue eyes, and a face that was completely resembled her son's to the fullest, "Oh Sora, I'm sorry..."_

X.X. END FLASHBACK .X.X

"Oh... Sora..." Riku released his grip on the oar, reaching forward to grasp the first thing in reach—Sora's pant leg. He knew both the brunet and blond avoided their similar looks for a reason, but he never imagined it was because of this.

"What good am I?" Sora asked quietly, looking nothing at all like the man Riku had first met a long time ago, "I can't even make a fiancée I'm interested in like me, I shouldn't even be—."

"Don't you dare." Riku whispered harshly, bangs covering his eyes. "You're important, Sora, nothing will _ever_ change that."

And Sora, Sora had the nerve to smirk and lean downward before muttering, "The brat has feelings?"

Riku glared and looked up, freezing with eyes wide before nearly falling flat on his face. He had been assuming Sora was smirking, but now, from any angle, all he could see was the warmth of upturned lips and the soft look Sora's face seemed to radiate, "Y-you-and... ah... guh..."

"Guh? Very impressive Riku." Sora snorted before letting out a laugh, and all Riku could see was the kind-hearted young boy in the picture on the brunet's dresser.

"Y-you're... laughing...?" Riku asked quietly, tightening his hold on Sora's pant leg. He just couldn't believe it.

It seemed like his sentence broke the mood, Sora turned his head and coughed, looking everywhere except Riku, "W-we should probably get back to the house..."

"But-!" Riku gaped, he grasped the oar from behind him and simply chucked it into the water, "We have no oar to get back."

Sora chose this moment to raise the oar he had, but Riku merely smacked his hand without warning and it was sent to join it's own twin below. The brunet merely raised an eyebrow, "And how are we to get back?"

"Afraid of a little water?" Riku teased, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows as Sora blinked at him. He then tackled the unsuspecting man, flipping the boat over so that they toppled into the water, coming up for air from the inside the boat.

"That was horrible." Sora stated, his words echoing from the inside of the boat. He blew some wet bangs from his face, growling softly as Riku laughed when they fell back almost into perfect place.

"Admit it." Riku grinned, pearly white teeth glittering against the water's reflection, "It was fun."

"That was not fun." Sora hissed, "I'm cold, and wet, and we could catch pneumonia and _die_—."

"Oh, heaven forbid." Riku murmured, "Do you know how rare that is?"

Sora's hand raised, smacking across the water so that it got Riku wet, but would have no effect on him, "Let's just go back."

Riku nodded, following Sora as they brought the boat back to shore before leaving a note of '_the oars are at the lake bottom, sorry_' with pen and paper from Sora's car. Riku slid into the car seat, listening to Sora's complaints of washing his car before whistling a merry little tune.

Sora rolled his eyes as he slipped in and started the engine; but in an instant he grabbed the blushing silveret's hand and placed it on the gearshift before his hand laid right above it. The silveret leaned up to place a kiss on Sora's eyebrow, and when he moved backwards was caught in a light kiss. At one moment he froze—surprised—but came back and threaded his fingers through the brunet spikes. Sora pulled away and gave a light smirk, Riku grinned and gave him one last simple peck before leaning back and ordering him to drive.

It felt good, the feel a kiss when he wasn't drunk, and when he could feel the other's domination. Maybe this was why he liked Sora, whenever he touched the silveret the boy's mind was more hazy than fog. And he was okay with that.

* * *

"Sora, Riku, you're drenched! What happened to you?" Mrs. Kaze ran over, she looked to be nearly in tears, "Is your car wet as well?"

"What'd you do?" Axel asked, smirking from his place next to where the woman had been standing, "Drive into the lake?"

"We took a boat." Sora stated simply, "We managed to tip it over."

"You were rough housing?" She asked, shocked. It wasn't by the fact that they did get a boat, but it was more the fact that Sora had been rough housing.

"Wow, you're beyond drenched." Axel stated, walking over and tugging a strand of Riku's silver hair. He was close, _too_ close, and their eyes met, green upon sea green. Axel's smirking gaze against Riku's cold glare.

"Don't touch me." The silveret snapped, slapping his hand away and shocking everyone.

"Did you loose your marbles?" Axel asked, blinking at him, "You're rather rude, how _does_ Sora put up with you?"

"How does Roxas put up with you? Are you going to leave him in the middle of the night, too?" Riku sneered back easily, smirking when Axel reached to grab angrily at him and got held back by Mrs. Kaze.

"Maybe we should turn in for the night." She replied softly, looking to her son, who shrugged.

"We'll go ahead then." Riku answered quickly, grasping Sora's hand before pulling the older man towards the staircase that lead to the hallway of rooms.

And when Sora looked back, and his eyes met Axel's anger-filled green orbs, he actually felt good for once instead of feeling like it was all his fault.

* * *

"Sora, Naminé hired me." The man across from Sora looked to him before he lifted his tea cup and sipped some of the dark liquid. "Whether or not you're going or fought with one of the people in the weeding, you still need to finish the artwork."

"I know..." Sora answered, fingers trailing over his clotted cream and jam-covered biscuit. "But I just don't know how I'll finish it. Can't you find someone to finish it for me, Akira?" It felt a little weird to not have the brat with him since last night, but his mother insisted that he go with her to get some invitations for the upcoming wedding.

Akira sighed, leaning back so that his hazel eyes could search the magnificent stain-glass windows of the Kaze house. He blew some dark chocolate bangs out of his face before going back to looking at Sora, "You know that a painter can't finish another painter's work, it would look odd."

Sora rubbed his temples, he finished his biscuit in one bite and then looked to Akira, "I'll catch the next flight with you." They looked oddly similar, he noted as their eyes met, spiky brown hair and tanned skin, ha. Maybe he should have Akira go to the wedding as him so he didn't have to go.

Akira gave a sigh back, but before he could answer, his name was shouted from the doorway like a child that had just found it's mommy.

"Akira! You didn't tell me you were here!" Ryuya squealed, fingers laced together as his eyes sparkled in happiness.

"It was a secret." Akira muttered, grunting as Ryuya ran over and plopped into his lap before giving him several long kisses.

"Ew." Sora's nose scrunched up, "Not in front of me, thanks."

Ryuya stuck his tongue out at the man before turning to his boyfriend and grinning, "How long are you staying?"

Akira's arms wrapped loosely around his waist, "For as long as Sora's staying."

And those puppy dog eyes were turned to Sora, the man avoided his eyes, "I'm staying just until the wedding, then I'm going back home."

Ryuya grinned, he turned to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck. It was at the point where Sora was going to throw up when they went from light Eskimo kissing to fully on snogging.

"Hey, I'm back!" Came Riku's voice as he slipped through the open door frame. He saw Sora first, placing a bag of random tea goodies in it before he looked across to see who the man was having tea with. He recognized Ryuya in an instant, and just as he opened his mouth to be as polite as he could (he needed people to aid in his anger towards Axel) he finally noticed the other man.

The man grinned, tanned cheeks lightly showing dimples along with perfect white teeth, "Hi, I don't think we've met."

"I don't think so either." Riku stated calmly, eyebrows raised. What the heck was Ryuya doing sitting in this man's lap when the last time he saw him the raven-haired man had been openly flirting with Sora?

"Riku, this is my boyfriend, Akira. Akira, this is Riku, he was sort of there when I was helping Sora to feel... better..." Ryuya wiggled his eyebrows like it was code or something, and Akira made the 'ah' face, and Riku was kind of surprised that Akira wasn't ranting or anything.

"Ryuya and Akira have been my best friends since we were kids." Sora answered, noticing the confused look on the silveret's face. "We're close."

"_Very_ close." Ryuya and Akira answered at the same time, identical grins on their faces.

Riku decided not to question it, he sat next to Sora and read in his eyes that he wasn't ready to talk yet. What else could he do, demand Sora tell him now and make him not be comfortable around him any more or destroy what trust Sora had in him by asking one of the other two? He had no choice, he had so many questions, but so little answers, and nothing that _would_ answer.

And suddenly, Sora's hand was on his back, at the base of his neck before dropping lower right between the shoulder blades The brunet's thumb started to brush against the fabric of his shirt, and it was all Riku could do but bite down on his lip to keep from moaning.

As Ryuya brought up a biscuit to Akira's mouth, Sora looked at him slightly, "You ready for the wedding?"

Oh, that's right, it would be next month... He shrugged, stealing Sora's tea cup before pouring himself some tea.

Sora said nothing, but as his thumb rotated lazy circles around the middle of his back, the brunet's arm shortened so that Riku had to lean in closer to him. He could smell the musk and Sora's light and spicy cologne, and he found himself getting intoxicated when it wasn't even that strong.

And when Ryuya smiled to him as he snuggled into Akira's neck, Riku couldn't help but smile back as his cheek met the warming cotton of Sora's sleeve.

* * *

Tke: YAY!! I FINALLY got this done!

Riku: gawd, what the heck are you doing writing this shit??

Tke: I'm having fun, shut up! I'm watching the Steve Wilkos show right now, it's my favorite show EVER! And it's always good for some exciting cussing and other stuff. Hehehehe, I'm so in love with the show.

Riku: just keep writing dumbass.

Tke: ... fine, be that way.

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IF YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE WITHOUT REVIEWING THEN I SHALL SEND YOU HATE MAIL!!**


End file.
